I N O U R W O R L D S
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: Along with the death of someone comes the act of accepting and moving on. The HOTD gang finds that they must do this quite a bit as they continue their journey and try to survive the zombies, criminals, psychotic survivors, nature and...each other? Romance always has the most awful timing! WARNING: Takashi x Saya, character death, violence, oc's. MINOR OC'S WELCOMED!
1. The happening

**_READ REALLY IMPORTANT IF YOU'RE A READER OF THIS NOW!_**

**_Hey people! ^^ well i said that i was gonna need like 3-4 oc and now i'll have my arms open to 8! i know a big number! but i want to give a colorful 'ending' to them. MWUHAHAHA! don't worry i won't kill them off but i'll start a popularity poll for the oc's to decide there fates! the lowest scoring oc will be...DUN DUN DUN! possibly (most likely) killed. V.V yup. i need male roles too so be really creative! all the entries i have are female! i've only got one official oc and one i'm considering! the first 5 chapter will feature an all out disaster with the original HOTD gang( minus Kohta :"c) and a group of oc survivors of my own! though they will all have a pretty tragic end. i love these oc's i find them so interesting and i might make the ones that survive remeet with the new members of the gang. these five chapters are actually just a stall until i get more reveiws and oc entries. it WILL be TakashixSaya. your oc can involve a love up the oc's for the next five chapters will be...too long! i'll do that at the end of the chapter. i'll start the popularity poll at the end of the five chapters when i have the oc's decided. this will most likely be sorta of dark and involve gore so prepare for this hell of a ride im 'bout to send you on! _**

**_LET THE MAGIC BEGIN! *GRABS POPCORN AND ENJOYS SHOW*_**

* * *

"Saya!"

"Huh?"

"Come on. We got to go _they're _coming." I whispered. It'd been two weeks since Kouta had died and Saya hadn't been faring well. Currently we're going to an abandoned hospital where some survivors were hiding. Since we hadn't found any method of transportation we were walking. I was at front, watching out for Miss Shizuka, who was carrying a sleeping Arisu, was Rei and guarding a shaking Saya was Saeko. Before long we arrived at our destination. Unfortunately for us it surrounded by zombies and thanks to the screams that could be heard someone was being eaten. As we all got in stance one came at me and like always I hit it in the head. Things rushed quickly and the crowds of zombies were diminishing until Saeko screamed. It appeared she'd gotten grabbed by a zombie. This also meant that Saya was defenseless. I stopped myself from helping them as a part of me expected a gunshot to be heard and the both of them being helped by Kohta. But there was no Kohta. Rei came in action and helped Saeko killing it and pulling Saya along. I grabbed Miss Shizuka and went ahead. When we arrived at the entrance countless corpses' surrounded us. Inside the building it was empty and only the stench of blood filled the air. The stark white stairs creaked and the flashing lights only added to the eeriness. Miss Shizuka clung to my right arm and luckily Arisu was still snoozing away (lucky), as my left clutched my bat. On top a large hall awaited and on each side countless doors. I took one side as Rei and Saeko the next and we quickly opened one by one until we saw the survivors in about the twenty seventh room. A teenager probably 17 or 18 with black hair in a braid, wearing a blue sweater and a black skirt and converse had a small boy about 4 in her arms. On the hospital bed a young guy who looked to have a couple broken ribs looked ecstatic to see us. Curled up next to him was another girl with short scruffy brown hair and a school uniform and leaning against the wall was a buff looking guy dressed in a trench coat who in his hand had a rifle and sitting on the floor next to him was a another teenage girl with the same school uniform as the other. She had bright red hair in a ponytail with a bandage on her left cheek, various earrings and shockingly holding onto about 8 cartridges that I presumed where the guys. The black haired girl spoke first introducing the rest.

"Thank you for coming. It was a miracle our message got through the radio and you heard it! My name's Inari Saito and this-" she said nudging the child in her arms. "Is Tohru Saito, my son." She said revealing a small boy with ebony hair, a green shirt and dark blue shorts.

"YOUR SON!" she looked so young…..  
"Yes." She said frowning. "My son. I had him when I was 15 OKAY! I'm 19, geez." She said frustratedly. "That" she said pointing over to the guy on the bed. "Is Takeo Matsumoto. And the girl next to him is Fuyu Inoue. That guy against the wall is Shujin Yukimura and the girl by him is Akaya Etoi."

"I'm Takashi Komuro."

"My name is Rei Miyamoto. Nice to meet you all."

"My name is Saeko Busujima. A pleasure to meet you and your son Saito san as well the rest of you." She said bowing.

"I'm Saya Takagi."

"I have a question….how did you all escape? I mean we had a hard enough time but you all look like regular people so how!" Rei said intriguingly.

"Well….during the outbreak I was in the downtown court and hid in the supply closet. Then I bumped into that guy-" she said pointing towards Shujin. "He helped me and my son and we came here" she explained.

"I was doing a job – I'm a hit man- and I noticed that there was lots of commotion and I also noticed people were eating people. I rushed around to get a better grip of the situation. Then I saw that '_they'_ weren't human. I found Miss Inari and her child and brought them here as I'd found out it was pretty barren. I saw Fuyu and Akaya Chan running from the rooftop with my binoculars and shot the ones that were following. With a couple of signals I told them to head towards the smoke and with time they made it here." Enlightened Shujin.

"I just woke up here. They didn't hurt me I guess because I was asleep and they didn't notice me." Said Takeo.

"Yeah. Those things only react to sound." Added Takagi.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS? WE'RE GONNA DIE AREN'T WE!" it seemed the red head named Akaya was much shaken.

"How long have you guys been here? This epidemic has proceeded for at least 2 months now." Asked Miss Shizuka.

"We've been like this for like 7 weeks, I think…." Said the other girl softly as it seemed she had awakened.

"What's going on…?" said Arisu wearily awakening too.

"Oh! Good morning sleepy head!" greeted Miss Shizuka cheerfully.

"Ooh~! New people yah!" she chirped and ran around the room inspecting the group. She halted in front Inari and was delighted to meet Tohru. Before long the two ran out of the room giggling.

"Tohru! Get back here!" Said Inari as she panicked.

"We'll go watch them." Shujin along with an unsure Akaya who trudged along beside him.

Silence filled the room and awkwardness filled the spaces it left out.

"So….what's going to happen now?" asked surprisingly Takeo. "You guys gotta have some sort of plan! I mean those things out there have destroyed everything we know! I'm pretty my girlfriend and brother have turned into hamburgers for those freaks! So tell me….what's left?" he asked urgently.

"I….I don't know….." I was at loss of words I really didn't know what to do. Why was this happening anyway? In the bible it claims that god won't end us by drowning us, so….did he take his sweet time to come up with this? DID HE THINK, "HEY I'LL FINISH OFF HUMANITY BY LETTING IT BE EATEN OUT?" it was really a matter of question.

"We've found out that there is other survivors and that a military base has been offering refuge and that they're flying them out to 8 small islands that have remained unaffected by this. We should find a way to get to it. The base is on the outskirts of Tokyo." Said Rei smiling. "There's hope." She looked to be about to cry.

"Really! That's amazing…." He exclaimed. Thick tears started trickling down his tanned face and Fuyu pat his back eyes closed and seemingly ready to sleep again. "It's okay..." she said lazily.

"Today's Wednesday we'll leave Friday. We'll need that long to find provisions and get prepared to head out." Said Saeko as she grabbed her sealed katana and walked out of the room. "I saw a cafeteria this place might have some edibles I'll go look you guys stay here and don't leave unless necessary."

For the next 20 minutes we spent it talking casually and that was probably the calmest we'd been in a while. Turns out Fuyu was quite the sarcastic girl and Takeo was really naïve and kind. We laughed and Rei cried a little because Takeo reminded her of….him…yeah… before long Shujin came back with Arisu atop his shoulders squealing like crazy and he blushed like a tomato and Akaya was being pulled by Tohru. Saeko then came back with a table cloth bunched up and inside it were candy bars, water bottles, granola bars, sandwiches, apples, juice and some cold pizza. We ate a rather 'unique' dinner and it was all laughter and smiles. Though to my dismay Saya remained quiet and still. As night approached we all exhausted decided it was time to call it a night. Rei would stay awake then me, then Saeko and so on. I smiled as I tried to find a comfortable position on the small hospital chair. At my feet rested Inari wrapped in a colorful quilt holding her son close to her chest, Takeo lay and turned to the right while Fuyu was sprawled freely over the free space in the small bed, Rei and Saeko were sitting in the chairs next to me deeply asleep, Shujin was exhausted and had passed out and was under the bed arms behind his head and Arisu cuddling next to him, and Miss Shizuka was against the wall snoring lightly. My chestnut eyes landed on Saya and I frowned. It'd been little less than a week since Kohta died and she was still being torn apart. I knew he meant a lot to her. It caused something to stir in me. How could someone who wasn't among us cause so much genuine emotion to spur in her? While on the other hand I'd always been here and all I could do was anger her. I should work on that. Her mental state was diminishing and I knew that if something wasn't done she'd go crazy. She'd already lost her parents and now she lost him who was her last pillar. I should've expected nothing less than her tumbling but I didn't.

_**Ħ ! ● ● ɖ**_

The days went by and shortly arrived Friday. It was 6:23 and we were all getting up and eating breakfast. Arisu and Tohru decided to go play and like usual Shujin and Akaya followed.

"What school do you attend? Me and Akaya Chan used to attend the 'Aki no Bara' Private girls academy." Said Fuyu happily.

"I used to go to Fujimi high school."

"Ahhh. A cousin of mine used to go there." She commented off handedly nodding.

"How old are you any way Fu-AHHHH!" a scream interrupted Rei and many others followed. What the fuck was going on! No way….had one of them actually gotten into the hospital. It wasn't impossible….but who…Oh shit.

"TOHRU!" Inari grabbed the pistol on the table and rushed out. In a panic state I grabbed my bat and chased after her as fast as I could. As soon as I descended down the stairs I almost tripped and was unable to stop and bumped into Inari who'd stopped. As I stood up I was shocked. While bumping into Inari I'd pushed her into a crowd of them. Across the crowd on the other stairs Akaya and Shujin held the kids and tried to keep them quiet as they tried to make their way up.

"INARI PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" she ignored me and fired 6 bullets dead on killing six of them but as the six fell down 10 turned around and came her way and the ammo was spent. I braced myself and killed the first three. Blood flew and my shirt and face where drenched in red. I grabbed Inari's arm and dragged her up.

"Inari are you okay! Did you get bit!" I asked anxiously.

"No…"she responded quietly. "But….I twisted my ankle. I can't walk." My eyes widened realizing how bad things had turned out. It….it wasn't supposed to be this way! We were gonna leave and evacuate! We…we were gonna be safe! Saya would become happier and Inari would be able to raise her son safely. Shit…shit…SHIT! I pulled Inari and charged at the crowd and somehow got over to the second staircase.

"Hurry, hurry, HURRY!" I yelled and Shujin and Akaya ran up as fast as possible. _'They' _increased their numbers and before long they were steps away from us. I pushed myself to go faster and went in front of Shujin and Akaya running down the hall. At the end I laid Inari under a small stair case leading to the roof. I left a '_Rugger Mark 2' _in her hand. Cold sweat ran down my forehead and I wasn't really sure if this was the right thing to do.

"Stay quiet and only fire this if they get close." I ordered her and her greyish blue eyes shined with worry despite it all she nodded quietly.

"I'll come back. I promise."

I returned to help Shujin but another scream forced me to go faster again. I stood shocked atop the staircase (something common now a day). Akaya was screaming desperately as she was pulled by them.

"SHUJIN GO! PLEASE TAKE TOHRU!" her brave words contradicted her crying expression. She closed her eyes and screamed again as they began biting. Shujin handed me Arisu and Tohru getting the message I took them and ran back to the rest of the guys in the room. I ran as fast as I could but I still heard the gunshot.

_**Ħ ! ● ● ɖ'**_

'_They' _filled the halls and time was running out. I arrived in the room and everybody looked at me expectantly. There was really no reason to break it easy since I really couldn't so I decided to be blunt.

"They're coming. Akaya was attacked and died. Inari was hurt and I left her hiding she's got a gun she'll be fine. We've got Tohru and Arisu and Shujin is okay. We've got to keep moving. And we have to get out of here now."

"Akaya! No way….Akaya….she's….she …SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU HYPOCRITE! YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH A HERO FOR SAVING THEM BUT WHY COULD'NT YOU SAVE HER! HUH? WAS SHE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO LIVE ON!" demanded Fuyu who had lost her composure and was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"That's not what I meant…." She grabbed a crow bar from under the bed and started walking out. Noticing she was planning to leave I stopped her but she easily got out of my grip as she neared the door Saeko jerked her back making her face her stern glare.

"If you go out there you will be killed. I understand that you feel saddened by losing Akaya but don't be stupid! Live on for her! She would've wanted that." She said her voice shaking.

"I don't want to live on. There is no reason for me to live on. I….I promised to never abandon her. That includes in death!" She swung the crowbar and Saeko dodged it, in doing so releasing her and she ran out.

"Takashi, shouldn't we go after her!" asked Takeo worriedly.

"No. it was her decision. We mustn't waste our own lives for her." Said Saya who was now standing up firmly with her bag full of medical supply and food ready to go and the most composed I'd seen her in a while. I couldn't help but smile. I always knew Saya was strong. Probably stronger than all of us combined!

"She's right! Let's go." We made a plan and headed out. Shujin was in charge of taking care of Miss Shizuka who would carry Tohru (who we sedated along with Arisu), Saya would carry Arisu and she would be protected by Rei and Takeo would be helped by Saeko. Although I'm not too religious I still took a couple minutes to pray. I hoped we all lived through this, if we did I bet the rays of tomorrow's light will look grander than ever.

* * *

_**hey! did you enjoy? hope you did! i will upload the next five chapters regardless if people comment or not but i won't upload the sixth featuring the chosen oc's until i get at least 12 reveiws. thanks to 'ForgottenCharacter' who's followed this story from it being an itty bitty oneshot to this! thank you, your reveiw pushed me more. ^^ okay so characters for next five chapies:**_

_**Inari Saito- a 19 year old who has a 4 year old child named Tohru little else is known about her. she's brave and outspoken and will do anything to protect her son. her current weapon is a Rugger Mark 2 given to her by takashi she has jet black hair in a long braid a blue sweater, black converse and a black skirt, her eyes are greyish blue.**_

_**Shujin Yukimura-the badass hitman with a soft spot for a Akaya a high schooler unable to accept reality. he has a sister/brother kind of veiw for her. he's got grade A shooting skills and is quite mellow. he has feiry orangeish black hair and wears a black trench coat that serves to hide his amunition and extra guns. SPOILER! In a (future) flashback it's shown that he saved Akaya from a gang and she became amazed by him she follows him around and it's unknown if they have any kind of romantic emotions for each other. SPOILER OVER! He's around 23.**_

_**Fuyu Inoue- Akaya's best friend a lazy and sarcastic 15 year old. she attended Aki no bara (Autumn rose) private girls academy. when she is introduced she's shown to be sleeping along side with Takeo though it's not clear what kind of relationship she holds with him. when Akaya and her were ambushed by a gang they had been having problems due to them likeing the same boy and as she felt Akaya was being unfair as she'd already started dating him. she paid the gang's leader (her cousin) to let her go and left Akaya to fend for herself. weeks later they confronted and made up and they promised to never leave each other's side. unbenknownest to everyone else she develops an obbsesive atraction to Akaya and when she dies she snaps and becomes a sort of a villain. she holds resentment down for Shujin as she feels she pushed Akaya straight into his arms.**_

_**Akaya Etoi- a 16 year old who is a classmate and best friend of Fuyu. she was ambushed by a gang and saved by Shujin. from that moment on she started to idolize him and drew herself further away from Fuyu. she's actually become a bit of a stalker for him and she is convinced even at the last moment that she loved Shujin. she acted very sweet whenever she saw him and begin that personality as a cover up since she claimed "i never know if he's watching. i want him to know i'm a good person." in reality she's serious and crude. to sum it up her and Fuyu are actually perfect for each other as they're both very twisted. she cares for Fuyu but that intervenes with her obsession over Shujin as she feels a need to always remain by her side. after the outbreak she was unable to accept reality and is driven slight insane as her loyalty to Fuyu fades and she begins to drift from her and she becomes more depandent of Shujin and is deligted that he feels the need to protect her.**_

_**Tohru Saito- another cutie pie! a little 4 year old who is Inari's son. he is happy and very liveful as he is just a child. his father is unknown. he seems to like playing with Arisu.**_

* * *

_**YES! i did it. it took longer than expected but i did it! and i've got a beta thank the lord! littletrancygirl thank you! bye! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! SCROLL DOWN REVEIW, THEN IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT RACK YOUR BRAIN FOR AN OC MAN UP (OR WOMAN UP) AND WRITE AN OC ENTRY! LET ME HEAR YOUR YES M'AM!...LOL XDDD**_


	2. Sweet voices

_**Hi! I finally updating! Really excited to keep going with this! Hope it turned out okay and sorry for the delay but I had a rough previous 2 weeks. – –" …..**_

_**UPDATE!: The chosen oc's are Haruko Fujioka, Kanshou, Button, Aure, Raymond McTire, **__**Mayumi Tendo, and Mordechia Okràgly. I have ONE! Spot left! I hope people will go all out to try and get the last spot! Hope you guys like! ^^ and good luck to anyone who decides to enter an oc!**_

_**) DISCLAIMER (I don't own anything. T, T end of story.**_

Everybody wants to be remembered. One way or another it's a normal human aspiration. When you're as close to death as we've been and have encountered it countless times you think '_they'll cherish my sacrifice.' _After tomorrow when the violence has set **I **will be remembered. That's what we want to think though the truth is that it's uncertain if you'll live long enough to even make yourself be worth remembering, or if there will even be people to remember you! It's crazy and tedious! Still all we alive keep a shard, just one as small as it may be of the cracked mirror that the dead were. Whether they were your wives, or sons, teachers, friends, or lovers. We hold onto it tightly even if the shard cuts and wounds deeply. At one point the shard makes you smear so much of your own life essence that you grow delusional to the point where the rotten arms of person and now corpse reach out and you reach too accepting the putrefied cold as warmth. And we fall. With the thought of being remembered still bright in our head.

_**Ħ ! ● ● **__**ɖ**__**'**_

Mangled carcasses lay around us crimson decorating the white walls of the lone hospital. Moans and wails of the undead reached and filled every crevice giving sound effect to the horror we were living. Our plan like always failed and we were fighting against things we were unprepared for. Takeo and Saeko were cornered and Takeo was killed. Despite Saeko shaking she still did her best fighting and keeping her ground. Miss Shizuka got her arm hurt but managed to escape the hospital along with Rei and Arisu. They'd gone to look for a ride and I could only hope for their safety.

I currently found myself panting trying to catch my breath. My arms ached from swinging the bat and my hands shook. My knee's felt weak but I knew I had to keep going. After the burning in my lungs stopped I started running as quietly as possible. As I made my way through the hall they came one by one and I willed the strength deep within me to swing again. Over and over again the cracks of the skulls playing a psychotic melody that I became too caught up in as my eyes looked straight forward at a drooling set of teeth ready to latch on to me. My hand swiftly made its way down grabbing the pistol in my jacket's pocket before pressing it to its head and pulling the trigger. I pushed through the rest turning on the ball of my foot to slam their heads will my bat. Before long they lay there like the others and I kept on running. The continues cycle of bloodshed went on my eyes becoming familiar with the sight of dark red painting my face.

"TAKASHI!" a scream from a familiar voice broke me out of my thoughts bringing me back to reality. My brown looked to meet with Saya. Her magenta eyes glimmering with recent tears and her bright smile giving this hellhole some light.

"You idiot! If you space out like that you'll get killed!" her warm arms wrapped around me hugging me tightly. Slowly I hugged back embracing the strange warmth.

"Where are Tohru and Shujin…?" had they been killed? Were Saya and I the last standing?

"I don't know. There was a mix up! He ran out of bullets and said he knew where to find more. He gave me this stupid empty shotgun and ran off with Tohru. I….couldn't stop it." I looked down seeing that indeed her hand was grasping a scratched up shotgun slightly wet with blood making me assume she used it.

"It's okay." I said hopefully with compassion. It really was. I couldn't say anything else. It wasn't her fault.

"Let's go." I nodded grabbing her wrist and pulling her along as gently as I could.

Warmth flashed in my heart and it felt…..kind of nice. I hadn't felt that since Rei but….what she had for me wasn't love. At least not anymore. I was like a spare tool. Someone who she could portray her feeling to. As nice as it was those feeling of genuine love weren't for me and I'm no thief. Maybe the warmth my heart felt for Saya was genuine too. I felt lighter now my heart even daring to skip a beat at the sappy thoughts. I wonder if I'd be a tool for Saya too. A replacement Kohta. Maybe. Still even thinking about it that way my heart feels content.

_**Ħ ! ● ● **__**ɖ**__**'**_

"_Fuyu!" a girl panted chasing after another girl a wide smile on her face. "Wait up!" the second girl turned around quickly smiling back._

" _I'm glad we got into the same school!" the read head said flushed from running._

"_Of course we did! Did you think I was gonna let you go alone!?" the second with short brown hair asked smirking teasingly ."Even though there aren't boys in the school there's a school with boys close by! And I don't like sharing!" she stated this happily, her pointer finger wagging in front of Akaya's face her other hand resting on her hip._

"_Wha..?" Akaya's face flushed and she innocently cocked her head genuinely not knowing where she was going._

_In an instant Fuyu tackle hugged Akaya grinning madly._

"_I'm never gonna let you go! You're mine Akaya! Mine!" she shouted teasingly giggling and soon the second girl joined in giggling too and hugging back._

"_Don't worry. We'll always be together." Said Akaya getting out of the hug and slowly walking on._

"_Of course. I'll never abandon you, Aka-chan. As long as you allow me too I'll protect you in every aspect." She said earnestly her eyes glazing and slowly walking side to side with Akaya._

"_That sounds nice." Akaya said smiling childishly. "My queen in shining armor!"_

"_I'll always protect you Akaya. And we'll never part."_

Moss green eyes opened cold sweat running down the owner's brow. The girl wore a torn up black and orange uniform while her brown hair lay still and slightly wet from the sweat. She stood up and stretched grabbing the crowbar and making her way out of the room. Since Akaya's death the lone Fuyu had started wandering the halls of the melancholic hospital somehow looking for an answer to her own sadness. Should she really live on for Akaya? Would she have wanted that? Her back was slumped and her blood stained clothes uncomfortably clutched to her skin. Her head was looking down bangs cover her eyes from public. Her steps made echoes through the walls. A shell of a person she now was. The one dearest had been snatched away. She was blinded by a promise bound by friendship, love and madness and pushed the person she promised to protect, away. Unfortunate tale of the crazed counterpart. She slumped to an empty room and locked the doors tightly and barricading it before collapsing on the ground. She looked up to the ceiling. Her eyes seemed more lifeless. Like a broken doll she stayed there her thoughts traveling to the distance and searching between scattered memories.

"_Akaya!" she ran after her calling her name and smiling. The other didn't turn but instead looked around; a couple girls approached talking rumbonxiously, chatting with Akaya before taking off. _

"_She didn't even turn around…." Since they entered high school a group of girls had approached Akaya befriending her. The girls, Hitomi Tanaka, Nanako Yamazaki and Toya Oshirou were snotty and stuck up. Just the kind of people she wished to keep away from Akaya. Akaya was kind hearted and sweet hence she deserved people equally nice. They'd wrapped the idea of 'friendship' pretty tightly around Aka-Chan's head and she had started to ignore Fuyu. They ordered Akaya around and made her do there assignments! But apparently Akaya wasn't seeing that. Fuyu's frown deepened and she continued to walk through the halls many people scurrying around her. After class she approached her locker and smiled as she saw Akaya looking around looking pretty as ever._

"_Hey! Who ya looking for Akaya?" she asked grinning._

"_Ah…oh no one!" she responded blushing and flailing her arms around as if making the negative of her answer physical. _

"_Wanna hang out today? My brother's out for the night so we can play video games and watch movies nonstop! Plus its Friday!" she suggested smiling._

"_I can't. I'm going to help Hitomi senpai and her friend with her homework." She said a sad smile on her face._

"_What do you mean? That Hitomi hag and her slut crew are having a party tonight! How can you help them with their homework if they'll be too busy making whores of themselves at the party?!" Akaya asked frustrated._

"_Fuyu!" she whined. "Please don't call Hitomi senpai a hag! She's really nice you know! And the rumors about her being a slut aren't true! She told me so!" she continued. Fuyu scowled pissed off at Akaya's naive-ness. _

"_And umm….I'm not really helping them….well…umm…it's complicated…" she said nervously sweat running down her face. She continued as Fuyu's intense stare urged her too. "S-she said that I'll wait in her room and that they'll drop by to do the rest!"_

"_OH MY GOD! ARE YOU THAT DENSE AKAYA! They're using you!"_

"_No they're not! You don't know them like I do!" and with that she stormed off._

_Days after the party Akaya came back in tears asking for forgiveness._

"_I'll always protect you. When the world tumbles down I'll still be here."_

She smiled weakly remembering the day Akaya understood that. Akaya hugged her and wouldn't let go! She was something that need strength to be given to them and Akaya was glad to hand hers over.

_**Ħ ! ● ● **__**ɖ**__**'**_

'How did it all go so wrong!?' I kept repeating that over and over again! We had a plan and everything had gone smoothly….we'd gotten the chance to meet some nice people. I'd even forget that this was the end of the world we were living in. I was an adult but I couldn't deny that this was out of a child's nightmare. I felt pretty helpless. I couldn't even protect a couple of high schoolers….

"Miss Shizuka, look!" Rei whispered lowering herself and hiding behind an abandoned car. I followed ducking as well adjusting Arisu in my arms. My eyes looking down most likely glazed with sadness. Poor child so young and living such a life…. In front of us some people were running….wait People! More survivors! I couldn't contain my smile as I thought of not being alone. My eyes widened slowly as one tripped and they…..got her…

"AHHHHHHHH!" the screams… I closed my eyes letting my head nuzzle Arisu's small warm shoulder. I flinched when a hand tapped me. I looked up to see Rei smiling.

"Don't cry Miss Shizuka….It's hard I know but we have to remain strong." She whispered. I nodded standing up.

"Let's go. Don't make any noise. Since they're eating they should be distracted." She murmured low enough for me to hear. We trudged along but pretty soon fear ran up on me. My view grew blurry and negative thoughts ran through my mind. My legs grew weak and the pain in my broken arm became stronger. My mind shouted to keep going. To not let myself fall and expose Arisu to danger. The haziness turned to black and I saw myself walking on a thin line. I looked down and saw millions of hands reaching out. There were faces I recognized. Others I didn't but they all had the same pleading look. I felt a cold running down my cheeks. Tears had started flowing…

'_How long ago?'_

Something cold gripped my ankle. I looked down crying harder. The hand was fleshless! It was rotting.

"_Shizuka! Please help me! I'm scared….are you going to abandon me again!? Leave me in this hellhole!?" _The corpse shouted crying too. Beads of water gliding down her scared face. Short sand colored hair. The locks were messy and dirtied covering only parts of the head. An eye was missing. The place where it should have belonged looked clawed out but you could see that the remaining eye was a light brown.

"Kohana….sister….how….?!" my whisper was weak and it trembled. I'd left my home long ago because of an abusive step- father. At the time I didn't care about my younger sister and how she would be that molester's next target. I just wanted to get out.

"You thought I'd be fine with him!? That a…. that…..THAT A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEND HERSELF!?"

"No I….I'm sorry but…I was so scared and I felt awful!" I answered my voice barely coming out.

"I suffered so long…." She said. Her voice was as sweet as I remembered it.

"Don't abandon me…..Don't leave….." she whispered her eye pleading me and making me forget this was a corpse.

"I ….I won't…" I answered.

"Say it loudly! You won't leave me! Say my name! Please Shizuka….."

"Kohana…."

"My name, Shizuka… please….I don't remember it…and I'm pretty sure slut isn't it." Her words made my heart tighten and twist. Had I really left my sister in hell…?

"Kohana Jin Marikawa…."

"Louder…"

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I PROMISE, KOHANA JIN MARIKAWA!" The darkness faded leaving only small shadowy traces as I returned to reality I felt weight on my arms, the pain increasing. My knees felt gruff concrete and I blinked away the tears looking down at Arisu's sleeping figure. Moans were heard all around me. I'd attracted '_they're'_ attention. Were we to die or to die..? I don't know.

'_If I do die….I only pray the hell I receive for being too weak is nothing like that.'_

_**Oooh! People are going crazy ! X)! Already! I feel generally good about that chapter. I kinda feel like I left things hanging but I'll do better in the next. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and entered there oc's! Makes me happy that some people cared about my story! ^^ special thanks to XDreamKillerX and forgottencharacter who both showed interest for my story since the beginning and who not only entered oc's but actually commented on my writing! ^o^ shout out to you guys! made me feel special! You get *Best Comment Award* for this chapter. Yeah there's gonna be awards for reviewers. The one who makes the best comment 3 times in a row earns or get the *You made the Author feel like a Princess* YOU get the right to give a special weapon or medication to an oc who is in danger or needs it (or will need it in the future) and wants to give it to them! Yeah things here will be hunger game-ish. Till next time! We are so close to seeing the new oc's! 0o0 so excited! The oc's I've chosen so far will be posted on my profile on Saturday! And remember there's still ONE! Oc spot remaining! And SUPER DUPER special thanks to my awesome beta LittleTrancyGirl!**_


	3. The call

The battering of heads went on constantly. Whenever we came across an obstacle Takashi would push me behind him and deal with it himself. It seemed absurd why he did so. It intrigued me greatly as this was something I reserved for Kohta. Truth be told I was still mourning. It hurt but I couldn't stay in a constant limbo of despair all of my life. I had to keep going with the hopes of release from this hell or enter heaven in a similar manner to him. I allowed the fantasy of believing I was okay with it as I didn't mind. His emotional feeling were none of my concern and at the time I didn't have the mental stamina to question it. On top of it I didn't mind either. We went through countless halls and went up and down through stairs. Shattered glass, corpses moving and attacking and then running. Like that the cycle continued. On and on. Through the almost sickening labyrinth the trouble got worst and I suddenly heard a strong buzz. The zombies passing us turned quickly not hesitantly to charge soon enough Takashi went into a massacre trance as well. It seemed he'd come to automatically timed when to charge hit and break. Like a broken toy forced to repeat his routine by his uncaring toymaker. The buzzing got louder and something like a broken down voice traveled through the static. Suddenly it went quiet and is if on cue Takashi put down his bat, huffing and look around.

"**Good to see you're still alive bastard." **I heard a smirk in that voice making me scowl. The voice belonged to that girl who went crazy. Nutty little thing lost her beloved. The grief overtook her and she turned on us. That was the exact reason why I didn't want to stay depressed. I would find a way any to stop myself from turning to that.

"**Aww….I'm interrupting the moment when you would swoop that girl away like in some fairy tale am I right?. Cute."**

"What the fuck do you want?!" Takashi shouted impatiently obviously seeing her presence meant no good.

"**Quite a hero complex ya got going on for huh?" **her voice dripped with sadism. I knew that little goody two shoes act was too good to be true. A girl that protective can't be sane.

"**Oh well. I thought I'd drop by and give you some exercise Takashi. After all you don't wanna look shabby for Takagi right?"**

"What the hell does that mean!? What's yer game Fuyu?!"

"**Takashi! What a potty mouth you have!" **she used the voice from before the one of a regular girl and giggled as if teasing our helplessness. **"Now would you like to know how you're **_**friends**_** are doing?"**

I gasped my eyes widening. No way had that bitch done something to them? Was she that crazy? I turned around my gaze directing concern to Takashi. As imagined he didn't take it well and was shaking his head down casted making his expression unreadable.

"**Okay! Let's start! Miss Shizuka the poor dear is a big heap of trouble! It seems she's gone mad as she started spouting nonsense about some Kohana. She collapsed and screamed like hell!" **she must be enjoying she's saying with joy and she snickered at the end.

"**Unfortunate as crowds of **_**them **_**wanted to know what the fuss was about…so now Rei's fighting all by here itty bitty self." **My frown deepened. How could she be so heartless!?

"**Oooh~! Now looky here! Our favorite hit man's struggling! And guess what Saya…?" **My head snapped up looking at the speaker after hearing my name.

"**THE HUGE SICKO'S GETTING HIS BULLETS FROM AKAYA'S CORPSE!"** she laughed manically and I cringed. Of course it was the only place. Akaya had most of Shujin's reserve ammo with her. I shook my head trying to stop imagining Shujin. I shivered.

"**Poor little Tohru…away from Mommy and getting dragged along on a suicide path by Shujin." **She clicked her tongue in a disapproving matter.

"**Imagine him waking up while being eaten!" **she laughed once again pushing my last button and making me scream in rage. But before I could insult her Takashi did so.

"YOU BITCH! How can you say that about a child!?" he spat venom dripping from his voice slightly intimidating me.

"**I HAVE NO CONNECTION TO THAT SNOT NOSED BRAT AND THE FAULT FOR HIS PITIFUL EXISTANCE AND CRUEL FATE NONE OTHER'S THAN HIS SLUT OF A MOTHER FOR BEING SO DAMN EASY!" **She spat that out to match Takashi's tone.

"Don't take like that about her! She's a much better person than you'll ever hope to be!" at his shout I turned around his gruff tone catching my attention. My heart twitched strangely and I couldn't help but ask myself why he protected her name so much.

"**Oops! Look at the time. See ya soon."** The buzzing came back and slowly faded before the atmosphere was crammed with silence.

My eyes softened and I walked slowly to Takashi was had collapsed against the wall and was looking expressionlessly at the wall.

I sat sent to him not finding words and decided comfort came best from actions. So I took his hand and held it.

_**Ħ ! ● ● **__**ɖ**__**'**_

"HYAAAAAAA!" Rei's gruff battle cry rang through the air filled with moans of the living dead. She swung her spear with expertise and huffed with ragged breathes she continued to fight hastily survival clear in her head. When there was a big enough clearing between them and the approaching zombies she kneeled down by Miss Shizuka and helped her up.

"It's okay Miss Shizuka just breathe." She whispered kindly into her ear before helping her. This routine was repeated several times before they came to what appeared to be a gas station. The dug through the small convenience store and found food. Rei hacked the computer and rigged the doors to shut close before she left to find a vehicle for the gang.

Meanwhile in the store Miss Shizuka turned the TV on and rested with Arisu by her on their makeshift made.

She was surprised to what she heard.

"This rare infection has taken over japan as well as part of the united states and united kingdom. As means of drastic precaution missiles were released open Kyoto, Osaka and Kobe as they were greatly infected areas were of great threat to the survivors here. It's also been informed to us that the refugee camp was now moved from Okinawa to the Fukuoka. That is all and to the survivors of this horrible apocalypse, Ace news would like to inform you that you aren't alone." Her information and especially the last part made Shizuka smile lightly.

"I'm Sakuko Masanobu from Ace news checking out!" she flashed a bright smile and winked the camera flicking off.

"Not alone huh?"

_**Ħ ! ● ● **__**ɖ**__**'**_

My back slumped on the wall and I curled up into a little knot. I really don't why I just did that. I guess I'm beginning to get bored. There's no action and those zombies are proving to be easy to beat. I guess it was time. The breathe flowing through me was bitter.

"This is my end."

I got off the chair and stood up I stretched grabbed the crow bar and skidded through the halls with ease occasionally killing a few zombies. Eventually I came to a room with a shattered lamp that crackled and let sparks out occasionally. I walked quietly inside and picked a couple of nameless bottles and scurried back down the hall. I walked into the same room with the speaker phone and closed the door.

I mixed the chemicals and ran up and down the halls of the hospital laying down a thick trail of gasoline. Soon my suffering will be over.

"I'm coming Akaya."


	4. Part 1 of 3 Our Laments burn

**_So yeah this chapter is only six pages and doesn't really progress the end of the 'Prologue' i guess...you could call it that...well sure. So i will get part two of the ending chapter out before the week end and that is a promise :D hope you like it and feel like it's not crappy. Please Reveiw! oh and the first part, right under this A/N is a how the characters feel. the first is Inari the second is Takashi and the last is Fuyu. it seems ppl like hatin on Fuyu and a bit on Akaya but i wanted to show how much she cared about Akaya so i will have like random parts in her POV where she will reminice about stuff she lived. Also really excited! The blue exorcist movie is coming out! and i might move again :p Also i want to warn people i have about 2 prethought arcs for the story! yah~! through out all this story you'll get to know the characters more and all kinds of stuff will develop. i hope i did good on Inari's part but i was kinda trying to get all motherly and...i think i faild XDD! _**

**_)~DISCLAIMER~( I don't own anything but the plot of this fic and oc's such as Inari, Tohru, Fuyu and Shujin. the rest belong to my lovely readers!_**

**_SONGS I RECCOMEND LISTENING TO:_**

**_Don't want to feel like this (i dont know who it's by...let youtube help you)_**

**_Falling down by Oasis_**

**_I hate this part right here by the pussy cat dolls_**

**_Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OPT full_**

**_Almost lovers_**

**_and any other song that you deem fitting :)_**

**_ ENJOY ^0^_**

* * *

I'm trying not to think about it….

_**People hurting each other…..**_

All the things we're doing…..

_**So much death!...**_

But…..

_**So much blood so much hurt….**_

Sometimes it all just gets to me!

_**I can't live like this anymore.**_

* * *

Warmth…..so much love….

_**Unrequited…**_

Someone I care about.

_**So sick and twisted!**_

But they run away…

_**Monster….**_

Is it the blood on my hands, love?

_**Yes I know….**_

Or because I cause you so much pain…?

* * *

Why is it that there are so many feelings churning in me…

_**Like a sea…an abyss**_

What's that one…..?

_**It's changing color!...**_

Perhaps love….and hate…..wait…..

_**A dusty rose tone….**_

Sadness…

_**Pink…huh…**_

* * *

The end…I can see an end….an end to us all.

Orbs of a soft magenta hazy from sleep looked at the floor. They scattered turning to the wall and slowly opening fully.

They landed on a boy.

Sitting right by her leaning against the wall. Brown hair with a violet sheen and under eyelids eyes she was positive were brown hid.

Her eyes yet again looked down this time noticing her hand locked loosely with the boy's. Warmth and a shade of pink darker than her own hair settled on her checks.

She snapped her hand away in the process waking the boy.

"Saya…..What time is it?" Takashi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No idea." She responded being utterly honest.

Saya stood up shakingly, and as did Takashi. As she tried taking the first step she nearly fell – apparently her legs were still not prepared to take the hosts' weight- but was caught by Takashi just at the right second.

They flashed each other nervous smiles and walked on down the hall as death surrounded them but after a heartwarming wordless moment like that you kinda forget you're in an apocalyptic timeline.

* * *

Disgusted….Yeah that's how he felt like right now.

Shujin the poker faced hit-man was on the ground with a small child in his arms. By his side laid a girl. Red hair. Bright as the flames of hell. Her body was slim and wore tattered clothes which appeared to be an Orange and black uniform. His gloves a previous stark white were now covered with the girls blood his face splattered in an equally uneven manner.

Now you might ask : Why is he sitting next to a corpse?

Very simple. What Fuyu said was quite accurate as Shujin did in fact run out of ammo. The one person who was carrying this certain thing was none other than Akaya the girl who if some remember perished.

As disgusting and displeasing as it was to have to scrimmage through a half-eaten corpse Shujin still did it as he knew his survival depended on it.

His hand trailed down absently softly pushing back a strand of the fiery red hair behind a palely alabaster ear.

He laid Tohru on the ground moving as silently as possible. Shifting the dead one's figure into a laying position. He took the discarded ribbon tying the now uncared hair into a low laying ponytail. Moved around the scarlet lock till they perfectly framed her slender face. Adjusted the bits of the uniform and took out a handful of wild flowers tucking them into her hands.

He stood apart and looked at the result. He may have not known the youngster for long but he at least felt that she should not be left on any surface carelessly.

With a heavy heart he picked up the child in his arms gently and waking away with his rifle on his shoulder.

What more was there to do?

* * *

Three bullets.

Three bullets to save a life?

That's probably the most poetic a possible death will ever sound.

Inari stood up against a wall her left hand perched on her knee while her other hand was tightly wrapped around a gun hidden behind her back. She tried to steady her breathe looking down the hall to see if someone may be there. Finding no suspecting figure she silently walked down the stark passage.

It had been around 34 hours since the whole disaster in which they lost Akaya along with Fuyu (in a way), she was separated from her son and had gotten hurt.

Her Smoky blue eyes wandered to the ill looking window. Outside on the real world the sky was surprisingly calm looking. The sky was royal none of its sparkling jewels missing. The crested moon a golden yellow was high above all the death or sorrow somehow mocking them all.

She walked her feet dragging across the floor causing small squeaks. Her hand slightly warm touched the window the cool feeling seeping through her pores. Suddenly she began seeing her reflection.

'_I'm getting old!' _she thought slightly laughing. And in a way it was true. She didn't look like a teenager but instead a grown woman who lived many struggles. And true it was. Her ebony was out of its braid and shined a little from the sweat. It went down to her mid back and was now on her shoulder. She pushed it back staring a little more intensely. Her blue eyes looked hazy and there were slight circles under her eyes. She smiled thinking of her son would say.

She grew tired of her own reflection in a couple seconds and continued her walk. She walked in silence more for about 20 minutes until something caught her eye.

On the wall was a map of the hospital pinned up. The paper seemed well old and some parts were faded but hopefully not the important ones. She tore it off in a swift movement and folded it neatly placing it in her skirt's tight pockets.

Soft murmurs were heard somewhere not far away. Inari stopped walking, pausing to listen. The voices grew louder as she reached the end of another hall, unfortunately at the end was an entrance blocked by collapsed pillars and concrete to dense for her own voice to penetrate. She closed her eyes pressing her ear to a small hole in it all to hear better.

"What the hell does that mean!? What's yer game Fuyu?!"

Takashi. Definitely him. She thought her heart racing and a smile blooming on her face before vanishing as she continued to hear.

"**Takashi! What a potty mouth you have!"**

Pause…..

**"Now would you like to know how you're **_**friends**_** are doing?"**

Her heart began thumping. HARD. Her breath hitched as she waited with anticipation.

"**Okay! Let's start! Miss Shizuka the poor dear is a big heap of trouble! It seems she's gone mad as she started spouting nonsense about some Kohana. She collapsed and screamed like hell!"**

She clenched her jaw. Why was she being like that?! Why was this happening….?

"**Unfortunate as crowds of **_**them **_**wanted to know what the fuss was about…so now Rei's fighting all by here itty bitty self."**

Her eyes snapped open at hearing that. Worry crawling up on her. Shizuka could die! Along with Rei! All hope was vanishing…why…they had a plan…. She closed her eyes once more this time more for holding back the tears threatening to spill.

"**Oooh~! Now looky here! Our favorite hit man's struggling! And guess what Saya…?"**

'_Don't open your eyes….the truth will sting….'_

Globes of liquid began form at the edges of her clenched eyes, she began shaking violently, but still somehow managed to stay standing up.

"**Poor little Tohru…away from Mommy and getting dragged along on a suicide path by Shujin."**

Her blue irises grew wider and the tears began flowing endlessly. Her shaking worsened and she fell to her knees. A tight knot formed in her throat formed begging to be released as a cry of wantonness but she shut herself up swiftly covering her mouth with her hand.

"**Imagine him waking up while being eaten!"**

She couldn't take it anymore! On impulse she somehow got on her legs finding herself running. Faster and faster ignoring how much her legs burned and pleaded for rest. She bit her bottom lip, stopping a scream of sorrow from resounding. Her lungs felt on fire and the plan of giving the map to Takashi and Saya so they could meet up was out of mind.

_**MY SON! TOHRU…..my son….**_

She felt weak and pathetic. Couldn't protect herself from getting touched by _him…_ and getting Tohru in the first place and now….couldn't protect him. She was his mother for Christ's sake! And yet she was running away like a child herself.

_Running away from what?_

_**Reality.**_

_**That's what.**_

* * *

_**(*TIME-SKIP! THIS IS AFTER SAYA AND TAKASHI WAKE UP* (the last part took place at the same time as the last chappie with Sa-Chan and Taka-kun :p)**_

Everything was a wreck. The whole city was trashed and you couldn't exactly ask to borrow a car or call a cab anymore as the people you would normally ask were dead. and still moving…and trying to eat you….and kill you…..so you eat others….and then they die….then they eat…

_**Okay, it was fucked up.**_

All these were Rei's exact thoughts as she navigated through what once was a well normal city. It wasn't perfect before sure. There were your occasional robberies and rapes. You know the usual crap. But now….now this was absolute bullshit.

She'd stopped at every empty car she saw and it was always the same problem!

_**NO…MOTHERFUCKING…..…KEYS…!**_

Oh yes…how happy Rei was.

She needed something big but the biggest thing she found was a dumb moped. But something was something. She was speeding down the streets looking for a vehicle or signs of life. This was obviously never gonna happen.

She sighed.

"Maybe I should go back to Miss Shizuka….I am kinda hungry…." She mumbled as she stretched with the parked blue moped at her side.

She hopped back on and drove to the small gas station from before. As she got closer to the small building she saw Miss Shizuka smiling brightly. By her side was Arisu who had apparently just woke up. She scurried to the counter and opened the doors. Rei walked in and gave them both huge hugs pleases to have them safe. Soon enough she left again to search.

Suprisingly Rei found an abondoned bus with keys! She was so happy...

Currently they were currently packing things up and ready to go.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Part 2 of 3 Our laments Harm

**_Yeah well….today I got fed up with only seeing 30 reviews and decided to update. Also I had a fucking wonderful morning. I woke up and got through my parents' "YOU BETTER DO THIS OR WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN WE GET HOME" list and started swatting with a rag away some ants and then I hand hit my thumb ON THE FUCKING COUNTER! Long story short I busted my thumb : p oh and because of that when I was enjoying a wonderful breakfast alone I couldn't open the jelly jar for my toast because of my finger! I cried out for help and no one heard :/…..the thing below is my authors note and a song I sing when updating and depressed._**

**_DISAPOINTED AND KINDA GRUMPY AND WITH ALMOST NOTHING TO SAY~! KINDA DEPPRESSED CAUSE ALMOST NO ONE REVEIWED! BUT IT'S OKAY~! I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT….IT'S OKAY I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT~! I KNOW NEW STORIES POP UP ALMOST EVERYDAY, AND THAT MINE IS JUST A GRAIN OF SAND IN A BIG OCEAN/SEA LAND! BUT I'LL STILL TRY TO KEEP YOUR ATTENTION WITH ME TONIGHT SO COPE WITH MY INSECURITY INSIDE~! AND OH….OH….I DON'T WANNA PLACE A DISCLAIMER…..IT'S JUST TOO BORING …..OF WELL…._**

**_DISCLAIMER~! FUDGE YOU! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CAN'T YOU SEE IM PISS POOR! AND HELL YEAH I'M IN A BAD MOOD! _**

**_BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOY MY WRITING DEAR READERS OF MINE~!..._**

Running on and on breathes coming in short puffs. Skidding down the halls of the hospital. Like cotton candy globs of grey clouds ascended to the sky making it grow darker. The smoke invading every almost every crevice of the labyrinth leaving everyone inhabiting literally breathless.

Inari found herself escaping a looming death. She pushed through a crowd of them mainly focusing on the rising embers. The gun was in her hand as always and her face red from the lack of oxygen. She had her hand over her mouth as to stop her coughs. She stopped at the end of the hall desperately pulling out a piece of paper scanning it. She growled realizing she had no idea where she even was. She threw the paper to the floor and took off again ignoring the burning in her lungs and the pain in her ankle. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind and pretty soon she found her mind elsewhere. The current events vanished and all she saw was a blurry TV screen. Like the old ones all beige and stuff.

She blinked for an instance it all turning black and reappearing again. The screen blurred and showed a picture of someone running.

In a labyrinth like place wicked and with a fantasy feel to it.

A place so magical and beautiful tainted by the hearts feelings that it was considered illegal.

**_You can't dream here. That's illegal._**

She ran faster her legs whirring and soon she once again lost the feeling. She felt suspended in mid-air. Her breathe hitched and she stopped abruptly making herself fall causing a loud thud to echo.

Inari lifted her head and coughed her eyes blurred by tears. She tried her best to pry her eyes opening then suddenly widening at seeing her company.

So many of '**_them'….._**

She lurched to on her feet and as soon as she stood she fell. Her eyes glanced nervously to the sides terrified.

She shut her blue eyes praying.

_Why can't I move!? What's wrong with my body….?_

A dead one lunged forward baring teeth drool dripping.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream echoed and flinched unconsciously moving the gun to its forehead pulling the trigger. Tears dripped down her cheeks her eyes wider than ever.

She scampered to her feet efficiently running away.

_Why….? I don't want to be here. God why!? WHY?!_

Inari stopped looking up. A huge pillar blocked her way. She looked forward. Fire. Rising fire as if out of hell. Waiting to devour her as the other obstacle. She looked back. The undead. Waiting for her madness to take over and to chew on her every limb.

Then she looked down. A gun. With 2 bullets left. Enough to take a life. Enough to take her own place and to relieve her pain and suffering.

Her fingers blistered and bloody trailed down the projectile admiring the glistening. Her tired legs finally gave in and she collapsed to the floor her head on her lap and her back slumped.

Her dull eyes stared at the blood stained floor as salty water drops mixed in with the crimson.

_Just one bullet…it could go away….Tohru would be okay right…? Shujin would protect him…..he's strong…stronger than I could ever be…he'd….be….fine…._

**_"I CAN'T DO IT! HE'S MY SON I LOVE HIM!" _**her wail screeched and the tears fell further down.

* * *

I ran and ran. My legs hurt like hell but when there are zombies behind you and a deadly fire you don't care.

My hand steadied Saya as she ran beside me. After waking up from sleeping we'd started walking and suddenly smoke filled the halls and orange flames arose. We were desperate and had nowhere to go so we began running around trying to find the other. We were so close to the exit. So close…

"Takashi…."

I turned hearing Saya's meek voice. I smiled slightly.

"There's more buzzing I think…."

I stopped and looked around.

"Fuyu…."

Saya's pink brows scrunched up in worry an anger rising me at seeing her so worried. I wanted to comfort her but now….wasn't the time. I moved my arm wrapping it protectively around her back and stopping at her waist. I smiled inside in joy as seeing she didn't push me away. Saya was so closed up….like a bud who refused to open during spring and who could push away winters effects and stood alone during the frosty season all the flowers soundly asleep. She needed to bloom and I would make sure she did. I cared. How I did I don't know but I do.

A screeching buzz filled the air and suddenly stopped.

**_"Hello…."_**

It was indeed Fuyu but she sounded different….it was broken remorse dancing on each vocal cord.

**_"Unfortunate how it all ends…..don't you agree…..?"_**

No chuckle or sarcasm. Just the voice of a girl wrapped by sadness.

**_"Wanna hear a story….?"_**

I didn't respond but instead focused on Saya's warm hand clutching mine.

**_"There once was a girl with everything. A loving family and brother. Worshipping her every movement. Then the girl went to school and engaged in society. You know what happened…?"_**

"No I don't."

**_"She realized there was something missing. Realized that all the praises were empty. She realized on one was ever home. Always on business trips. Mommy sleeping with every man besides daddy. Daddy himself had many girlfriends whom he preferred over Mommy or her. And Brother Dearest always drank and hurt her. Said he loved her….but in a way that scared her…."_**

So that's why….Fuyu…..I…don't know what to do…..

My eyes wandered and I saw Saya looking down her face expressing sympathy. Her hand tightened around mine and I returned the squeeze.

**_"So the little girl decided that if she showed feelings she'd be hurt. So she stopped. The she met a girl whom she grew to care for. The girl was vulnerable and idolized her. A beautiful butterfly stuck in the wicked spider's web. So she found it so amazing how she could keep her around…."_**

My mouth was dry. There was nothing I could say.

**_"She broke the other girl. Shattered and rearranged the pieces of the stained glass. What she didn't know was that feelings can't be shattered…."_**

**_"THE OTHER GIRL THOUGHT SHE WAS A MONSTER! I WAS A MONSTER! But…I'm not, I loved her… but she didn't know. I pushed her into his arms…and in the end…." _**

With each word her voice grew more strained and at the last words she hiccupped.

**_"She died….!"_** Shuffling sounds were heard and a couple of muffled cries.

Saya glanced up and looked up at Takashi her eyes wavering and her plump lips parted. "Takashi…I …feel guilty…"

My eyes shifted to her an uneasiness settling in. She seemed so sad but then again I was as well.

**_"Takashi…?"_**

"Yes?"

**_"No one came to rescue me…."_**

I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped as my hand was gripped by Saya. I looked over at her and noticed her coughing and hacking. An unappealing itch nagged at my throat and a small cough escaped me as well.

**_"No one e-v-eh….." _**The sound dwindled and vanished into buzzing. Clouds of smoke arose and waves of fire danced and approached menacingly.

I'd almost forgot about the damn fire.

"Takashi we've got to get moving!" Saya said tugging my arm.

I followed and ventured off to evade our fates.

**_Though of course they're inevitable._**

* * *

The flames emerged more hastily and I was perched on the chair my legs pulled to my chest and my green looked dully at the ceiling. I ignored the smog and my lungs tried hard to cope by coughing.

It hurt not to be with Akaya. If I somehow managed to sneak into heaven and see her she'd kick my ass down to hell for sure. My love for her was unrequited and I know that well.

**_Well what the hell do they want? What is love? Isn't it devotion regardless the world? Possessiveness over your beloved? Actions to prove your motives?_**

I huffed and cover my mouth with the blood stained sleeve of my uniform shirt. I looked around and like I predicted my train ride to hell or heaven was approaching quickly. I turned my view to the computer on the screen to check on everybody. The flames were mercilessly devouring the building piece by piece the toxic filling the air and robbing the living things of oxygen.

A faint smile snuck up on my face turning to a sickening smirk at seeing my little toys running around like rats.

**_Good to know I'm still a sadistic person. It helps cover my insecurities._**

I sighed and arose to my legs. I looked over at the cracked window behind me and stared at my reflection. My hair was messy and pointing at every direction. My face was smudged and my clothing was covered in blood and dirt.

I kneeled down to the black backpack on the floor and rummaged through it. Yesterday I'd gone out and found weapons and clothes.

"Might as well look good dying." I murmured smiling gently.

I took off the shirt, shivering as my cold fingers caressed the bruised flesh of my sides. I slid a crisp clean shirt on me. It was sleeved and black with a V neck. I slid the black school skirt down my legs tossing it and grabbing hold of the navy blue shorts from the backpack. I slid them up my legs and decided to leave the torn up leggings on finding no reason to discard them.

I sat on the chair once again putting on the combat boots. I stood, tapping the tips of the boots on the floor nodding at the correct snugness.

I walked back over to the window and stared.

My hair was still messy so I ran my hands over it quickly setting back in order. I grabbed the black sweater and put it on not bother to zip it up. I smiled sadly and reached down to grab hold of my weapons. I placed the scope over my shoulder and wrapped the utility belt equipped with various knives around my waist.

For a while I stood there till I could no longer stand the constant need to hack because of the rising smoke. When the flames eventually got closer I ran out of the office wandering down the halls.

Don't get me wrong I don't plan living past today but first I have to kill someone.

Shujin and Takashi.

**_"This is for her…"_**

**_"But it's mostly for me."_**

* * *

Saya and Takashi ran down the halls coughing, trying to somehow breathe.

Before they turned to another hall the speaker came on and a message was heard.

**_"Takashi….."_**

He stayed still one hand over his mouth and the other tightly grasping Saya's hand, while his brown eyes shifted uncomfortably.

**_"I will kill you and Shujin Yukimura before I myself go…" _**Her voice was gentle and held no cruelty.

**_"But you should at least save that woman and her child before I do…..Do something useful before you die. She's on the third floor."_**

His breath hitched and his eyes widened. He took his hand away from the girl beside him leaving her shocked. His hands turned to fist and he looked sternly at the speaker through the smoke. He coughed but not as often and his eyes were narrowed. Not because of hate, but because of the toxic air.

Saya held her two hands over her mouth her eyes widened as if fearing what was to come. She backed away until her back hit the wall and she looked down at the ground with remorse.

_'No…he can't be thinking…..'_

**_"Her son is on the fourth floor along with Shujin. Take the child. He shouldn't experience me killing him."_** She said almost pleadingly but at the same time empty.

"….."

**_"Please….."_**

"I will." He responded. The sound of the speaker vanished and silence was all that remained. Takashi turned slightly his eyes covered by his bangs and his mouth agape ready not talk.

"Saya….."

"No…" she said sadly.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm sorry…" he said turning to face her. He looked saddened.

He extended his hand handing her his weapon.

"I have to do this."

Saya's eyes widened and she tossed the weapon reaching out to catch his shoulders. Before she could he took off running.

**_Run….Run….Run…._**

He heard Saya's voice her question sounding more like a shriek yet he understood her words.

**_"You can't go! You'll die!" _**

He allowed his eyes to stray back his heart shattering at what he saw.

Saya was on the floor crying and her hands fisting her skirt. The cries quieted as she spoke again this time softer.

**_"It can't happen again….not you….you'll ….you'll die."_** She looked up staring pleadingly at his back her hand unconsciously reaching out to him.

"I have to. It's the right thing to do."

**_"BUT IT'LL BE LIKE KOHTA ALL OVER AGAIN!" _** She screeched.

His hands trembled at his sides. He sighed his breath shaking. One foot moved forth and before long he was in an all-out sprint.

Takashi ran like hell.

**_"TAKASHI!"_**

* * *

Sweaty palms gripped the driver's wheel and spun it frantically. Rei stared worriedly and a little pissed at the rear view mirror. While packing up a gang of thieves began chasing them. They hastily got into the bus and drove far away. The gang was hot on their tails and their attempts at shooting through the windows kept bettering.

"SHIT!" she yelled angrily as she bruised her shoulder from turning sharply yet again.

"Watch out!"

She stopped abruptly as she realized they'd been cornered into a narrow alley.

"Rei…." Shizuka's words were stern making her turn her attention to the doctress.

She turned around standing from the seat walking over to the back of the vehicle. She stared at the vast window growling. The bikers had caught up to them.

"Those bastards!" she grabbed the nearby gun from a passenger's seat and readied it filling it with bullets.

"Shizuka please care for Arisu. Be on the ready. I'll peak out the roof hatch and shoo them off." She said sternly looking firmly at the blonde woman.

"Of course." She responded her voice serious and her eyes determined. Since her panic attack she was a bit shaken but she couldn't let that take her down.

Rei pulled a heavy looking back pack using the bulk to ascend to through the hatch. It was big enough for her head and arms to peak up. She placed the gun in stance and marked her targets.

"If I die or am unable to take care of them have a gun on hand and drive." Rei whispered, lowly as almost as if she didn't mean it.

"O-of course." Shizuka replied back mustering all courage. Her hand reached down into a back pack and grabbed a small pistol that she placed in her pocket.

"Miss Shizuka can you cover my ears…? I don't like gunshots." Arisu said her eyes worried and trembling. She sat in a passenger seat wearing a light pink dress her legs pressed to her tummy.

"Sure." She chirped sitting next to the youngster wrapping arms around her.

Rei's sunset colored eyes focused on the figures in the distance. She pulled the trigger.

BAM!

Efficiently a gang member fell of his bike the others uneasily driving on pulling out their own arms of fight. She ducked as a bullet came in her direction it missing passing over her head instead.

Before long she managed to take care of the individuals. She sighed as she came down.

Shizuka smiled at her sweetly and she returned it. Arisu was asleep and Shizuka unwrapped her arms from around her laying her sleeping figure on the seat. Rei walked in silence to the driver's seat but before she sat down Shizuka gripped her shoulders and pushed her into the empty seat more harshly than needed. She wrapped her arms around the tense Rei and smiled.

"Relax." She whispered coolly into Rei's ear. She pulled away and smiled walking over to the driver's seat.


	6. Part 3 of 3 Our laments The end

_**OH MY GLOB! I AM UPDATING ALL MY STORIES THIS MONTH! I FEEL LIKE A MIRACLE WORKER *0*!...**_

_***Clears throat* Thank you for all your encouragement it mean a lot to me! I'm very sorry that this chapter was delayed. I am lazy ass and tend to start things I don't finish so I can go 5 years without updating T,T….I'm not kidding I **__**can **__**do it =v= Plus I have major issues in math and have butt loads of homework because my teachers are racist! Not really XDD but when I do something wrong they all say "And this, children is what is not taught in America (we's in Mexico :p) Also I no longer have a beta as she has too many things so we…WE HAD TO BREAK UP **_

_**But I won't because awesome people are putting fire under my ass and getting me moving ^^! I'm very glad people are all excited about this story. Also on the side note, OC'S are coming in next chapter! Which with enough reviews I will write and post on the 5**__**th**__** or 9**__**th**__** really depends on how many reviews and how good I get them. Please spread the word about this story XDD email it to someone or be like hey you like HOTD oc stories? Check out hime's? Lol or don't do it….it would be odd…..eh who gives shit :D!**_

_***Also check out my AMV! Please? LINKS ARE IN MY PROFILE ^^ it's just two. Oh and if you have a YouTube account I want to make an AMV with other members so a MEP I guess… **__** I don't really know how to organize it exactly so can anyone help? PM ME ^^ THANK YOU***_

_**Enjoy, you awesome ppl out there! In the world~!**_

_**)-DISCLAIMER-( i do not owe a thing only this story and my heart which is very saddened because my life sucks and i am going crazy ^^**_

* * *

I feel slightly proud. Is that wrong…? Maybe….I forced myself to run and run. Step after step I somehow felt light.

As I approached a group of them . I roared as I charged ahead crushing their heads with brute force. I wasn't running away anymore. I as running towards the danger and for a purpose. It sounded cheesy as hell but it was some kind of an excuse for the logical part of me that demanded why the hell I didn't grab Saya and leave Inari behind. The conscious part of me battled with that part and eventually kicked its ass.

It's the right thing to do, I know it. Inari is left to protect her son alone. Truth be told I feel as if I feel that woman something. She's so determined and has something to fight for. _**I **_want something to fight for, everybody does. It's fucking messed to not be able to protect it. If it's my reach to help I will don't ever you doubt it.

The thing that bothered me was Saya. She appeared so vulnerable. Maybe I'd noticed this because I'd grown to care…? Yeah that must it. I want to pretend that Saya's gonna be okay. She is right? Of course! This is Saya Takagi we're talking about! Iron will and a genius!...I'd like to think that but I can't help but be damn negative. I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't save Inari and Tohru. I'm scared I won't figure out what I'm feeling for Saya is. I'm terrified that when I find out I won't able to tell her.

I wanna pretend I'm not running away that I'm charging ahead….maybe that's why I'm set at helping this woman. I don't know. Maybe I'm trying to make up for killing Hisashi by saving Inari and her son…

_**Whatever it is I sure as hell know that for sure that I'm gonna finish this shit.**_

* * *

The smoke was rising and breathing was becoming a difficult labor. I huffed and coughed as I tried to remain as quiet as possible. My vision had become blurrier and I'd started hallucinating too. I don't remember when I last saw Tohru….I don't really want to think about it though. I don't have a weapon on me besides the gun and with two bullets it didn't help much, so I was trying to be quiet.

Needless to say this was hell and the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing my son. I skidded silently past a couple of wandering zombies and cringed as I came upon a group that were eating each other. Apparently they don't care if another is already a zombie, they're hungry and they gotta eat. As I felt a wave of coughs coming on I covered my mouth and quickened my pace. I momentarily leaned against a wall and steadied my breath the best I could. I started walking again the best I could. My ankle was bothering me again and I was a mess. Covered in blood many scars or cuts over my body but right now I didn't care. My mind was fixed on finding Fuyu. I don't know why I wanted to do to her when I met her but I am going to do something!

As I kept walking I came upon a staircase. At the bottom of the case a figure was paused, -it must be one of _them_- so I stayed quiet waiting for it to move. My eyes trailed behind me to see an undead drawing close. I moved to the side and observed as it approached the staircase and tumbled down. Millions of heads turned and a hoard followed the echoing sound. I ran as farthest from the mob as I could but stopped as I heard a noise. It sounded like bashing. A skull against some kind of object. Curiously I looked towards the bottom of the stair case where a gang of staggering zombies were being killed. My eyes widened as I noticed who it was.

* * *

I was trying to catch my breath by a stair case when a zombie tumbled down. I turned around alarmed and noticed a mob coming my way. I gripped the bat and inhaled sharply. I raised the wooden bat before crashing it back down with all the strength I could muster. The dead's head hit the floor and I did the same with the new one. The bunched up more and I skidded to the side and impulsed myself on my left leg to thrash forward battering the monster's head with the bat. I huffed and prepared to attack again.

Out of the corner of my eye in a moment of distraction I caught sight of someone – someone alive-. When I looked back to what was in front of me I saw a pair of jaws opening widely.

Shit.

* * *

My eyes widened as I saw one of them baring its teeth towards _him._ I gripped the gun in my hand raised it setting the best aim I could.

In a split second blood covered my face as the head belonging to the zombie in front of me got blown to bits.

My brown eyes widened as the person I witnessed seconds ago more clearly.

_Inari….!_

'I'm here! Takashi!' I screamed in my head. Without thinking I had pulled the trigger and was running to the top of the stair case where the back of the mob stood. I braced myself and kicked a zombie sending it down. As it fell it took a few more with it creating a chain reaction which left a free path.

"TAKASHI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. An unknown feeling spread through my body. It felt so incredible and amazing. It wasn't unknown I soon realized. I just hadn't felt it in a while.

* * *

My eyes widened. It was Inari.

"TAKASHI!" I heard her scream my name and I smiled a new motivation planted in me.

* * *

I dodged some zombies as I witnessed her kick a zombie down the stairs causing a path to clear for me. I changed the bat to my other hand and inhaled again before I charged up. The zombies turned their heads beckoning forth and I pulled my bat back preparing to attack.

The zombies disappeared for a moment and I reached out. Inari did too. She pulled my hand in her grip and pulled me further away from the stairs. We ran leaving the zombies behind. I huffed and pulled her my way with accurate force dodging a tumbling pillar.

Just like before I felt nothing.

Only the feel of Inari's hand in mine and the joy of having saved a friend. Nothing but the fact that we were getting away from it. It caused joy to bloom in my chest the thought of 'It's all over!' to appear in my head. It wasn't true but it felt oh so good to lie to myself. I'm going to pretend even if it's just for me that, that was the last obstacle.

She had something to fight for and now I did too. My reason to fight was helping my friends. Saya was something to fight for as well, helping her, showing her the joys of the world.

My reason for fighting was seeing a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

I was still crying which made me wanna have a double of myself to smack some sense into me. It was foolish and embarrassing just sensitive I'd become. I feel my hear tug…I hate it. I don't want to be close to him! It's frustrating….it wasn't supposed to play out like this any way. I'm a genius so why did my prediction fail..? That day was supposed to go perfectly.

_**We followed Takashi who led the way. We were heading to a store that Rei remembered was close by. We needed food and this was our best shot. I ignored the constant bashing and frowned deeply as I saw Hirano passionately charge forth while Rei came from behind him and skewered the next one. I winced momentarily as a pair of rotten jaws came forth but before they got a hold of me I heard a gunshot and turned to see the nerdy fatso smiling like an idiot at me. I scowled and turned to the side and continued jogging alongside him. I actually thanked him every time he did it. **_

_**When we made our way into the store the huge store room was absolutely empty. No people or zombies just a large amount of metal containers. Saeko and Rei were set to guard the door while I Kohta and Takashi looked around.**_

_**We ventured forward and saw a type trap door. As we heaved up the steel door there was a light from underneath. Cool air rushed upwards and we heard scuffling sounds. **_

"_**Hello?!" Kohta yelled giggling at the echo that the black abyss returned him. There was a spark within the darkness and suddenly a gunshot passed by my head. I stood wide eyed and dumbstruck. **_

_**As realization hit me I screamed in panic. "AHHH!? WHAT THE HELL?!" Kohta embraced me asking kindly if I was okay. Takashi pounded his foot on the ground and we waited. A couple seconds later we heard a cry like that of a child. The shriek echoed and was followed by some mumbled curses.**_

"_**IS ANY ONE THERE!?" Takashi and Kohta yelled in unison.**_

"_**DAMN BASTARDS!" A rain storm of bullets followed and we moved away. Takashi pounded his feet on the ground again and again and bullets followed like before.**_

"_**No stop it! Don't fire!" Miss Shizuka pleaded as she cradled Arisu in her arms as she leaned against the wall. **_

"_**Whoever you are halt your fire or we shall attack." Saeko warned getting in stance as she glared menacingly at the source of our distress. Out of the damn mole hole 8 people climbed out. They had gas masks on as well as radiation suits. They held up their guns and we skidded dodging the bullets. Miss Shizuka ducked behind a container while Saeko, Takashi and Rei charged into battle. **_

_**I pulled back and dragged Kohta with me. We climbed on top of many steel boxes, only when we had enough altitude did we stop ducking behind the next container. One of the suited men grabbed hold of Rei from behind pinning her, making her drop her spear. She struggled against the man and was thrown out of his grip as Takashi assaulted from behind blowing the man's head. Rei scrambled to Saeko's side and continued the men off. One of them looked up and saw me and Kohta. Determined and with full confidence in Kohta. I pointed forth and ordered him.**_

"_**Shoot, fatty!"**_

_**He grinned like a fricken maniac and pulled the trigger mercilessly slaughtering him off. I flinched a little. I still wasn't used to the whole idea of killing. I felt a hand climb on mine and I blushed as I noticed it was Kohta. The second I noticed it was gone and back on the rifle or what ever the hell it was that he used to fire.**_

_**When there were only 3 left a woman and a younger woman climbed out. One had a vest that looked like it carried….explosives.**_

"_**YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH KILLIN MY HUSBAND!" She screamed in a funny accent.**_

"_**Watch out those are explosives!" I warned. Everybody got on alert and attempted to down the remaining people while Saeko attempted to calm the woman from afar.**_

"_**Kohta…" I whispered placing my hand on his shoulder. Understanding he readied another shot but before he pulled the trigger one of the men tumbled down his head no longer visible.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The woman's screech resounded in the enclosed space and she pulled the string on her vest.**_

_**All I remember after that was awakening to a hug. **_

_**There was a pair of cold arms around me. I shifted trying to regain full consciousness. I gasped as I realized I was covered in something crimson, thick and cold.**_

_**Blood.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed and threw the person off of me. Another pair off arms snaked its way around me and I turned around to face Saeko. She hushed me and pushed me into her chest. My whole body was shaking and my face was soaked with tears. I reached up to touch my cheek and wiped off a liquid. It was blood and tears. **_

_**My magenta eyes turned to look over at the one who had been hugging me.**_

_**The person, no Corpse was bloodied and torn apart. I could barely recognize its face. All its clothes were torn up.**_

"_**Kohta…..Kohta died….protecting me….he was...he …" I couldn't even form proper sentences.**_

"_**Yes Saya….He died shielding you from the explosion." Saeko finished for me her voice filled with grief.**_

_**I looked at my stained hand my mouth t witched.**_

"_**I'm stained in Kohta's blood….I'M STAINED IN KOHTA BLOOD!" I screamed and cried. Why?**_

_**I don't know but I hated it.**_

_**I felt my legs grow weak as I stumbled through the hallways coughing endlessly. Why did I have to remember that now? **_

Now the tears won't stop.

* * *

Have you tried to understand something that you just couldn't wrap your head around? I am doing that now. The world's apocalypse began 2 months ago and now many things had changed. Not only the happenings but my feelings. I am not the kind of person to be emotional but I can't help but be.

That girl Akaya Etoi was so fragile. I wanted to help her and yet…I only ended up shattering her along with her friend. I felt very guilty; because of me one of them died and the other was going ballistic. But what can I do? I don't know.

After seeing Akaya's corpse something in me changed…..I'm set on stopping Fuyu, she can't seriously hope to take revenge! And if she did I only hoped that she wasn't responsible for the fire. A girl that young shouldn't carry the sin of killing someone.

I attempted to drain the baffling thoughts from my head as I roamed around the lone hospital. I didn't struggle that much with my breathing because of the gas mask I'd dug out from my trench coat. I'd heard someone running earlier and I was in hopes of finding whoever that person was.

"Shu-chan…? Why isn't my mommy here yet..? I miss her." I turned as I heard little Tohru speaking. I cradled him in my arm and offered that as an answer. I didn't want to lie to him, I am an honest man. Instead of lying to him I preferred to not talk.

I peered down to see the young boy frowning deeply. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks puffed up. I frowned as well. He was so vulnerable…..

I felt shock hit me and my eyes widened. A pillar came tumbling down in front of me and I flinched putting up my arm in an attempt to block the precious bundle in my arms. As the bunch of concrete tumbled down a wall of fire backed it up. I looked around trying to find the cause and out of the window I saw a huge run down bus that had just stopped hastily before me.

I ran down numerous stairs dodging the obstacles and made my way to the first floor. Happiness bloomed in my heart as I saw three female figures bust through the door.

"Shujin!" Shizuka called out to me and I ran anxiously towards them and the lunged themselves to hug me. We hadn't known each other for long but when the world is ending any type of human interaction is amazing.

I pulled back smiling at them as Saeko and Rei smiled fondly at me. I set down Tohru who happily hugged everyone. Unfortunately the smoke cut the touching moment as the girls broke out in a coughing fit. Deciding we needed to start finding the others we devised a plan. Saeko would stay in the bus with Shizuka and the children while me and Rei went looking for our comrades.

* * *

The smoke was rising no doubt. Suffocating every living thing for sure and the beautiful blazes that produced it promised pain and death.

Many people were now attempting to escape that fate. All trapped in an endless limbo of madness and terror. As two of these poor souls ran for their lives a gruesome melody played.

The building was collapsing and they were running out of time. The fire had spread in less than 4 hours and that was considerably slow but expectable considering the massive size of the building it was yet to consume. Their breathes were more forced and they could feel the grip on each other's hands were fading.

Their hopes were vanishing and Takashi's heart sank lower and lower at the unseemingly endless maze. He looked to his side to find Inari still determined and with her breath leveled out. Of course she wouldn't give up easily, she had a son whose life she was eager to see develop. Takashi's heart was twisted and confused partially because of how he was apparently a phase to Rei. That he found out he was a replacement.  
His heart raced as negative thoughts took seed on his brain and he began to nervously wonder about Saya. He was surprised and frightened as the warmth provided by Inari's hand slipped away and he was harshly pushed against a wall. He witnessed as blood flew everywhere and saw Inari panting in front of him. Her knees were shaky and her clothing filthy.

She kneeled down and extended her hand to him. "Don't zone out on me like that!" she nagged in a motherly way that he assumed she picked up over the last 4 years. "I am not going to let you die and I certainly don't want you to try to die." She continued nagging. Shockingly he broke out in a laughing fit. She was startled but laughed along him too. He gladly took her hand and he helped the young woman travel through the halls.

In little time the heat increased and the times that they almost became crushed by a falling buttress was one too many for their appeal. As if things couldn't get worst fate decided to be a bitch (as always) and Hoards of zombie came around as the blow that Inari inflicted had echoed through the stark passages.

They looked around nervously as they were surrounded. Inari's eyes widened as she realized she was defenseless. Takashi stood in stance and prepared to kill.

* * *

I heard my boots echo through the halls and I smirked widely in anticipation. Very soon I'd get to kill them! I had never killed anyone but if you amusement I got out of torturing Akaya was like bathing in silver imagine the one you hate quivering under your fist? _**Gold….**_

Those stupid zombies were working to my appeal but I still had to be careful. I side walked as one came walked sluggishly past me. I ignored the rest focusing on the task at hand. In my head I was trying to figure how to do it. If I really considered what I was planning it sounded so Macomb. But it's justified. I want to believe it is. I continued grinning evilly as I looked out the window and saw my little rats running outside. Seems they found transportation. Probably planned to get everyone out and flee. But that wasn't going to work.

This was my revenge. On not just them for taking Akaya away from me but on the world. I took the scope of my back as in the distance I saw a zombie coming forth. I shot and watched gleefully as it blew its head apart.

We trekked up the stairs and through the smoke I say someone. Rei gripped her spear tightly and looked at me. I gulped expecting what was to come.

I suddenly saw someone. Rage fumed up and it made my blood boil.

"FUCKING BASTARD WHATCHA DOIN HERE?" I asked grinning toothily.

I grabbed the scope and pulled the trigger. I saw him dodge and pull that other girl out of the projectile's way. I smirked as I realized they were standing over an area where I had planted a bomb a floor downwards.

I pulled the remote from my pocket and without hesitation pressed it. They're eyes widened in horror as the ground sank beneath them and they began to fall. Realizing the ground beneath me was falling as well I frowned.

When the smoke cleared I saw the girl slumped over his back and he stood pointing a menacing gun at me.

"So ya are willing to kill me?" I asked grinning. He didn't respond and in frustration I ran full speed ahead making sure to turn on my heel and impulse on my other foot. I pulled a dagger from the utility belt around my waist and slashed his back. He winced and turned around. I chuckled as his eyes widened unbelievably. I could see the fear in his eyes and I absolutely _**loved it!**_ I backed away and shot again but as I sprung back a wall of fire came forth. Suddenly a wall tumbled down sending us a floor lower and leaving me in shock for a while.

'_Damn! Someone landed on the ones with sensors._

* * *

We heard a clicking sound and before we knew it we were tumbling down a floor. The pressure of the derbies hurt so much and I could only wait to see if I died. Fire lunged itself down with us and as I came back to my senses I was under a pillar. I looked to the side and winced as I saw Inari's head and shoulder hidden behind a bunch of concrete. I hoped that her head was intact and she was still breathing though my heart betrayed me as I felt wetness on my face.

I hadn't cried in a long time not since Rei left me for my best friend Hisashi. But now…..it….

There are so many pent up emotions inside me. I want to prove that I'm strong and that I will surely help my friends. But I suppose in the end one teenager can't save the fucking world. I'd let down a mother and her child as well as Saya. I'd dragged everybody into the situation where Kohta died and I pushed the woman I loved into my best friend's arms – who ended up hating me and me killing him-.

The sobs racked through my body and I felt my body numb.

* * *

That was enough! The building was tumbling down and if they couldn't come to us we'd go to them!

"Miss Shizuka, I'm taking the wheel! We have to get to them!"

"But-" I cut her off and let the engine whirr as I stepped on the petal and let it rip. We raced ahead and crashed into the side of the building. I steadied my breath before I climbed out of the roof's hatch. I ran on the top off the bus and launched myself breaking the window. My eyes widened, before me Inari-san and Takashi were crushed under two pillars.

I panicked and turned around to call out for Shizuka, they would need medical help. "SH-SHIZUKA SAN! PLEASE!" I was desperate and my heart was racing.

'_How did this happen!?'_

Miss Shizuka did as told and rushed out the top hatch. She ran carefully and I helped her through the window.

"Oh my lord!" she exclaimed paling considerably. She rushed over to the two and amazingly pushed the concrete pieces off Inari.

I turned my attention to Shujin as I saw him cradling Rei in his arms.

"Get out now!.." he said.

"We can't leave you-" I flinched as a bullet came my way and I heard a chuckle.

It was Fuyu….."How….how could you do this!?"

"I'll permit you to live but get the hell out and leave Shujin. I wanted to kill Takashi…." She said a sickening grin blooming on her lips. "BUT WE KNOW VERY CLEARLY HE SURE AS HELL AINT GETTING OUTA HERE!" She screamed laughing maniacally.

I gritted my teeth and prepared my wooden sword as I charged ahead. Before I had a chance to make contact there was a flash and I coughed as smoke filled the air and I heard a scream. It was so sickening and pained.

I scrunched my eyes and saw Saya being held by her neck by that _horrible _woman.

Her arms were planted on her shoulders and she pushed desperate trying to escape her grip. Fuyu laughed and a shower of bullets made her drop my friend. Saya curled up into a ball and I reached out to her and just as I ducked knives were thrown and bullets flew.

Miss Shizuka screamed and pleaded it to stop but it continued. Another explosion happened and the fire roared baring its nasty canines at us. I landed on Saya and shielded her.

The rest was in blurry chops of a movie thanks to the smoke, confusion and desperation. I carried Saya to the hatch just before another bomb went off and helped Miss Shizuka with Rei , Takashi and Inari.

The engine growled and the building blew to chunks. I reached out the window.

"SHUJIN!" I clenched my eyes as I screamed his name. Soon the building vanished into sight.

_Once again I along with everyone else learned how life leaves in a flash. _

_We're like fireworks so beautiful eager to show our color but we don't last long. We vanish and when we go down no one cares or even notices, because new ones go up to do the same as the last. Unbeknownst to them they'll go out oh so very fast._

* * *

_**Yup longest thing I ever wrote :D yah~! So please review and I am terribly sorry that the end was kinda shabby. OC'S will be introduced next time XDD so excited! Also Shujin will come back but would you like Fuyu to die or come back for revenge! Or maybe you want her changed and a new person! Well you can make decisions such as these with the polls that will be posted from chapter to chapter. Your vote will change the story so be sure to check out my polls from here on **__** Also keep in mind that if you give me a really nice review I'll give you the opportunity to give a character a weapon/medicine or something else. If someone from the popularity poll is in danger you can save them **__** please review and thank you for reading! Also if there are any yaoi fan girls out there check out my other stories or just spread the word ^^**_


	7. The hunger made me do it

_**Hi! I'm back~! My computer decided to crash. Yah T.T Please enjoy. My brain was way out of whack when writing this. I am trying to change my behavior from before and be a good girl and not whop some bitch's ass but…IT'S HARD! There's this little bitch breathing down my fucking neck! She has been hassling me around for a while and it's getting hard to smile when I wanna strangle her! but I won't….cause Duchess is a good girl who doesn't make trouble… - .-; BTW the other oc's will be introduced each chapter. If you want to spoil it for yourselfs check my profile and you can see who I've chosen :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER (Duchess is gonna get all ghetto here =.=;)**_

_**I DUN OWN SHIT, YA GOT THAT GIRL? I LIKE DUN'T HAVE ANYTHIN AND I WANNA GO TO GO BUY THIS BIZZ BUT I CANT YA CATCH MY DRIFT? I AINT TRIPPIN I OWN NOTHIN. ENJOY HOES!**_

_***Lol I always wanted to do that XD so enjoy….***_

"Run, Run, Run away from all the zombies~! Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily smashing all their heads." A deep but somehow cheerful voice sang this song for probably the millionth time while he took attack on someone who was certainly dead but still moving.

_But how the __**hell **__is this possible!? You may ask. Well the reason is because of some disease spreading which devours part of the brain eventually making the victim brain dead but with the desire for a carnal feast. ….__**FOR YA MORONS I'M REFERING TO ZOMBIES!...**__sorry. Now let's get back to the kick-ass-ery and zombie bashing._

He hummed quietly as his steelish blond hair swayed in the wind. He walked on steadily, trudging along as he sidestepped every once in a little while avoiding a needless fight.

Oh yes, another wonderful day for Raymond Mactire in the world of the living dead.

* * *

Splitting up was due to ample hunger. Everyone went their separate ways to try and find food and promised to meet back here, secretly hoping that that promise was sincere.

Everyone was awkward and of course the air was tense. Everyone returned to the meeting area and silently cheered that none had run away.

Takashi looked down into a fiery globe as he poked at it with a tough branch watching as the little cinders flew up into the air. Beside him Saya was curled up into a little ball discreetly eating her bag of chips while furrowing her brow at the unappealing atmosphere. On the other side of Takashi cross-legged and covered by a bulky quilt was Inari. She hugged her son in her arms as he tried to wiggle out of her grip and she tried to stuff some fruit down his throat while still being gentle. Saeko and Rei stood far away from the group close to the exit of the shady room guarding their new 'family'.

The old little motel they had found was located on the poorer part of Tokyo which they stumbled upon in attempt to escape _'them'._

"T-Takashi…..You're bleeding again…!" He turned to Saya as he felt her ridged hand softly caress his damaged forehead. Out from under the white bandages red liquid leaked silently from a wound hidden. A wave of dizziness suddenly struck him and he lunged back clutching his head. Saya scrambled to the side to her schoolbag digging through it and crawling over to Takashi again gently prying off the filthy bandages and replacing them with new ones. She induced pressure over the vain stopping the bleeding. She rested his head on her lap and her eyes drooped sadly as she realized he had passed out. Since the incident at the hospital he had been a victim of dizzy spells and Sleeping ones.

Pretty soon sleep fogged up their minds and they tumbled into sleep. Saeko stood stoically against the wall her eyes flickering over the numb and death filled city outside. Zombies were buzzing around the building like flies and out of a sense of insecurity she had her hand steadily over her wooden sword ready to strike at any moment.

Beside her Rei had her legs pressed against her perky chest. She sighed and laid her spear on the ground rolling it around a bit and tracing her finger along the rim. The night was absolutely quiet and completely unmoving.

The damn calmest it had been in a while.

* * *

A male figure walked down the street more confidently than you should. Ray's stomach began rumbling a while back and food was needed. He grumbled and groaned as a zombie launched itself at him. He thrust his leg forth kicking the undead out of his way as he continued walking.

He followed the smoke from a building off in the distance with his noise guiding him following the undeniable smell of food.

* * *

Saeko fought sleep desperately. She knew everyone depended on her. She groaned as one of '_them' _pressed up against the window. It clawed desperately trying to get inside but obviously failing.

As she watched the corpse dumbly continue to get in she became lost in the limbo of everybody's breathing and lost herself to slumber.

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes….Food…Lots of it!..

Ray tackled black trash bag full of junk food. He almost litterly dug into it. Unfortunately the door stood wide open and before he knew it the trash bag was being pulled by a zombie.

"The fuck?! Ray doesn't share!" he said childishly throwing the zombie back. The people that he hadn't noticed awakened. A violet haired girl pointed a wooden sword at him and the blunt side of a spear sent him flying against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he turned nervously to find a pink haired girl barking her head off at him. She resembled a little Chihuahua….

With a mouth full of food and his shades disheveled he smiled the best he could.

"Nice to metcha. My name's Raymond Mactire."

* * *

**Hunger can make you do crazy things.**

_**So I have no idea how it turned out that way 0.0 it's short and odd…I APOLOGIZE 0! So mind reviewing and telling me how awful that was ^^;? Sorry about this Ray but I feel like it kinda flowed well….I hope (and pray) I did portray your character somewhat well. Please remember that Ray is damn hungry and you do crazy shit when ya got the munchies!**_

_***Puts on Elvis get up* THANK YA, THANK YA VERY MUCH! AND REVIEW MAH DOLLS ~3~**_


	8. Good is suppose to be rewarded!

_**Hi…..Yeah I'm not very happy…I'm sad. In the USA I skipped a year because I am a genius (not really ;) but now in Mexico they want to send me back a year because they say that they aren't cool with my intelligence. So today its Thursday and tomorrow will be my last day with my friends **__** then on Monday I will have to be BACK IN 6**__**TH**__** GRADE! I am in 7**__**th**__** and am 12. My mom says we're driving to the city and complaining to the board and she says if that doesn't work then we're leaving the school and going a next one or I'm going to attend school online. To get rid of my sadness I am writing another chappie with a very positive OC who I love **__** oh and congratulations for getting an award, XDreamKillerX! Also congrats to Quarmbone who also has an award. And if I gave you an award and I didn't mention you remind me. Enjoy please and review. **_

_***Also I want to warn you people: I have seen little realism in other fics and would like to show the story very realistically. In here you don't turn into a zombie quickly and pretty soon I'll reveal where the zombies came from }:3 MUHAHAHA!***_

_**)-DISCLAIMER-(I don't own anything ^^ except the stuff in my room and these chips I'm eating.**_

* * *

Pictures and memories flash through my mind and I have no idea where they belong. I don't know why I'm running. But I know I fear. What do I fear? The beasts behind me thrashing and trying to tarnish my flesh. Why do I fight? I don't know.

I remember people. In my mind a picture of people all lined up appears. The first is a young man. Brown spiky hair that frames his face along with a narrowed jaw and sharp eyes. He's looking to his left and his eyes are weary. His school uniform is torn and he looks hurt. Like the worlds been throwing the craziest shit at him and he's too distracted by his heart to relent back. There's a bandage around his forehead and it's soaked with blood and he holds a bat firmly in his hand as if it were his lifeline.

Beside him is a girl. She was dressed in an elegant expensive looking dress. It was white with black swirly designs. It was sleeveless and focused on showing off her long neck. She appeared graceful and cascading from her head were bright pink locks of hair. Her strong legs were firm and promised to help its host take firm steps. Her head even though it was looking to the right, it was held up high while her arms were crossed against her chest. Her magenta eyes were harsh. Promising a dangerous wrath… but her whole face as a whole showed insecurity. Like she's scared of tomorrow and blinds herself with a pink blindfold of lies. She wears glasses and in the grip of one of her delicate and small looking hands she is holding on to a heavy looking bag.

I think. _'She must be the one responsible for healing the boy.'_ She's kind.

Third in line is another young lady. Violet hair and freezing ice purple eyes. Her stare is stern and unlike the other two she is standing straight with her hand steadily over a half drawn double edged sword. Her lips, you can notice a corner lifting meekly and I chuckle as I notice. She's mad. Insanity spews from her blade and her eyes are like the windows of the house of a murderer who lives next door to you. You look out your window and say _'Look at that window. So lovely with a gentle colored drape over its sturdy wood frame.' _You're too distracted by the window to actually look inside. You miss that inside a mad person is tearing to little pieces a young girl. Like the owner of the window the girl being slaughtered has purple hair and lavender eyes. They are exactly the same. _'She is fighting an inner demon.' I muse. And she is losing…._

Up next is a busty girl with her eyes narrowed and determined. She rests her body against the wall, her chest popped out while her hands are gripping her head. She stares at the ceiling and relentless orbs of liquid ooze from her amber eyes. Locks of honey colored hair fall down her back like a river. Through her opened dress shirt I notice the dark orifice more than her perky breasts. It's bleeding and inside the hole suspended by gruesome looking threads is the picture of a young man. She has lost a loved one. Her heart is torn between two, one who breathe and (*1*)one who after death still moved yet didn't breathe.

The other is a woman who is curled up into a little ball on the ground. Her hair is long and luscious ebony. Scratches and wounds covered her body and around her neck was a weak looking gold chain, from it hung a gruff looking gun.

'_A Rugger Mark 2.' I noted._

She is completely naked and despite her ever- flowing tussles of hair you can notice her face. It was blank. As if the life had been drained from her body and her grayish blue orbs were concentrated on the bundle that was lying on her feet. A child around 4 or 3 years old was asleep on top of her feet curling up into the warmth of the woman I presumed was his mother. The child looked so innocent compared to his mother's gruesome appearance.

'_The wounds stand for the hardship she has had to endure.' I presume._

The picture zooms out and I feel like people are missing from the picture and that more will eventually be added. I sigh again.

I have no idea where. Well at least I now recall my name and a couple other stray bits of memory.

My name is Shujin and there was a massive explosion by the name of Fuyu Inoue.

* * *

To be needed. It is such a wonderful feeling, to know others depend on you and that you mean the world to them. Although I was practically always feeling this it was still nice to remind myself.

Now that there was nothing left the only thing that made me leap towards the next walking dead and killing it was love.

_Love?_

Hell yeah! _**LOVE! **_The premise of every Disney movie, the purpose of living, the hearts medicine, the best weapon, the kick start of war, the motivational drive of the romantics, the reason for EVEN LIVING!

I skipped a little as I walked under some nice sakura trees. The dead had risen about 2 months ago and since then I hadn't seen my sisters. It made my heart twist and wrench but the thought of finding them and going to live with them in that refugee camp, made me almost faint of happiness. Not that the thought living as one of the last humans exactly appealed to me but the thought of staying alive with loved ones by my side was what made me happy.

I straightened my back cautiously looking up and down the deserted street before moving forward. I frowned as a zombie made its way towards me apparently attracted by the sound of my shoes pounding on the ground. I whirred the submachine gun that I found earlier and fired mercilessly at the beast. I huffed picking the dang thing up again and swinging it over my shoulder.

My plan was very easy. Walk to the airport, kill the living dead, steal a plane and hopefully find a manual and fly to the camp and meet my sisters.

Unfortunately there were more dead corpses than I had expected…miscalculations nothing more!

* * *

After some whack job claiming to be called Ray came in and stole the gang's food…well things happened.

After eating nonstop Raymond passed out and thanks to a hoard of zombies that had been attracted they had to drag him halfway across town. It's not that he was fat, actually quite well built it's just…that since Takashi was hurt and was having constant sleep spells the girls had to carry him.

The whole time Takashi was greatly ashamed as his masculinity took a harsh blow to its pride, while the girls were very angry.

Takashi roared as she used his back to launch herself up to clear them a path while he kneeled low and removed the remaining obstacles. They continued their way on with Saeko and Takashi leading the way, Inari with new found strength and a javelin helped out, while Miss Shizuka and Saya attempted to keep up as and Rei beckoned them forward.

As they approached a bridge they paused.

The whole town had gone to hell in such little time. They were surrounded by scattered trash and unattended buildings. They gazed stunned for some strange reason at their surroundings.

"WHAT THE HELL!" all startled turned to the owner of the scream. Ray was lying flat on his back a stern look on his face, and was holding his firearms firmly in his grip shooting like crazy at the zombies.

"THE HELL!" He turned as Saya screamed horrified at his current actions. "YOU IDIOT THEY'RE ATTRACTED BY SOUND!" She roared and began dragging him back his feet. He kicked back clawing at the concrete.

"NOOOO" He yelled in horror.

"Look, people!" they turned again dumbstruck only to see Arisu and Tohru pointing at the moving corpses.

Before they knew they were running for their freaking lives.

"Where's Ray?" Shizuka gasped out, while trying to keep up the pace.

"HUH?!" Takashi gripped his bat and turned on his heels now determined to find their most recent survivor. They might've not known him for long but Ray was their friend. You can't really tell how many humans are left so best treasure the ones that are there.

Takashi narrowed his eyes, feeling as the adrenaline pumped through his veins making the drowsiness disappear. He braced the weapon back and swung, letting all his weight land on his right foot, shifting and charging again avoiding zombies and killing a few.

"Takashi!.." Saya shrieked in surprise as a corpse charged her way. She cringed and opened her eyes again seeing Rei before her. She was gritting her teeth and heaved before thrusting the spear pushing the rather fat dead guy out of their way.

"Thank you, Rei." She said smiling softly her way.

"No prob Saya but keep your ass moving kay'?" She said grinning apparently hiked on energy.

They continued there fighting until Takashi was caught off guard. One little slip and he was now seconds away from getting his face chewed off.

BAM!

A gunshot was fired and from the roof of a building they saw a figure.

* * *

I sighed satisfied with myself. I had just saved someone! Good job Mayumi! Anyway I changed the cartridge and readied myself to fire again.

I climbed onto a building's roof not long ago to try and avoid the hordes of zombies. I thought maybe I'd hang out here and try to spy a useful vehicle. Instead I found a group of survivors. Before I had the chance to hug them like crazy (I mean on, more survivors of the apocalypse!) I saw them fight and was left awestruck. _So the strongest were gonna be the ones to survive. _The guy who I had been observing who seemed like the leader made a wrong move and was about to get a DEAD END. So I intervened and used my rather hand submachine gun.

I felt eerie air creep up on me and suddenly a fast shadow covered my eyes. I screamed as a pair of cold rotting hands pulled me back. I jerked away from the grip turning around to find _'them' _waiting to eat….me…up.

In a nervous fit I gripped the railing staring for a couple of seconds before snapping back to reality. I gripped my fire arm and braced myself to start shooting. I couldn't afford to waste any bullets so I had to make sure my aim was about perfect. My fumbling didn't help much and I squeeked and moved to the side to dodge the one coming at me. About three more three themselves at me and I stumbled back and was left pushed up against the railing using my gun as a baton type and push them off. I squinted trying to see through the confusion and pulled the trigger only to find it only made a small clicking sound. No fire came out.

"I'M OUTTA BULLETS!?" I screamed completely astonished at my current predicament.

Out of the corner of my eye I say that the group of zombies was growing and the survivors were getting beaten up.

"NOO! THEY CAN'T DYE!" this was so frustrating! I thought people got rewarded for good deeds! I felt tears run down my eyes due to the fury bumbling inside me. I cringed as my mid length hair became stuck in the railing. I felt overwhelmed by a jerk of power and rotting flesh.

I closed my eyes scared of what was happening and I opened them again to find myself hanging from the railing. I stared in horror as my now kinda useless weapon tumbled to the ground with a crash. My palms sweated up and I awaited for my fingers to slip.

I bet that if you saw my eyes you could've seen it all reflected in my eyes. I wish someone else could've been there to tell me what happened because all I saw was a shower of bullets and a (hell) of a light show.

As I opened my eyes I saw a person, a male with broad shoulders, striking hair and piercing blue eyes on top of me suspended y his arms. He looked down at me smiling a little. Bullets along with blood rained on both of us and I was struck with a pang in my heart while my face turned red.

At that moment I knew.

_He is the love of my love!_

He pulled back stretching dramatically before he stood up and walked to the railing.

"Hey guys! Ya alright!" he hollered out in the distance. He grinned as he had apparently gotten a good response.

He turned back to me and looked surprised to see me still there.

"What's yer name, girly?" he said his face turning serious again.

I blushed and attempted to ajust my hair.

"I'm Mayumi Tendo!" I exclaimed smiling brightly.

His face remained expressionless apparently unchanged by my looks or happiness. I frowned slightly getting up on my feet.

_Let's hope my heart is not wrong. It's been wrong too many times. Please don't fail me now!_

* * *

_**LOL so there you go. I hope I got Mayumi right **__** also NO she will not be with Raymond. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. This turned out longer than I thought and at the begginging the POV was Shujin's but the trick is you will not have the slightest idea of where he is. I hope that pleased you guys! I will try to update despite my saddnes D: Also check out Quarmbone's story and Unknown Ray's as well as Carolina Angel's! Oh and the (*1*)meant to point out that what I was referring to was Hisashi and it's hinting that he's now a zombie **__** also in my story TAKASHI DID NOT KILL HISASHI! It may seem like a small change but it will be useful.**_


	9. Being Watched Out For

_**Sorry for the corny beginning XP! And yah! I updated! Thank you my dear reviewers and followers! I hope you enjoy this very much! I am very sorry for not updating in a while but as a few know I was REALLY sick. Also happy past Halloween and almost (not really almost) Christmas! I know this is a lot to ask but I really recommend joining Manga ! I have an account and my user name is Moon Rabbit :) Please check my art out! As I mention in one I will update pages of my one shot every once in while! I'd really appreciate the support! Please create an account and follow me and favorite and comment and stuff! PLEASE ! Thank you if you bother to do this! Also find me on YouTube if you don't mind ^^! I'm Queen Clara. Enjoy the story!**_

_**Here is the link for my Magazine page: **__(_ www) . /authors-and-artists/Rabbit-Phenomenon/detail-page/22587?tab=illustration

If it doesn't work go on and in the search box insert MOON✩Rabbit

_**xxX) DISCLAIMER (Xxx I own nothing! But my drawings and imagination!**_

* * *

The leaves were starting to fall from the trees, now orange red and brown dulled by the season of autumn. They fell in piles, in a grey melancholic manner. Normally at this season the parents would take their young children to the park and play. Jumping in and out of the dead leaves that had been joined in groups by the human hand.

Those memories looked so far away now. They had been driving for a while until they stopped in front of a field ridden with tombstones. A graveyard, where the dead supposedly lay in peace. The leaves had fallen and bestowed upon the earth a contrast between the still luscious green grass and the sunset colors they had.

It would be no different from any other time if a stranger was looking at them. Inari, a young mother held her child's hand as he skipped along flowers in his tiny fist.

It didn't look any different than what some people would do or what you would normally see around October.

The difference between then and now was everything. And in a way nothing. The difference was that the dead walked while the living perished and diminished.

Their breathes were always coming in huffs, constantly running, lives always on the line. He thought of dying constantly brewing through their mind.

Of course while bashing heads and fighting for your life there were always a couple of questions that in the time of uncertainty you asked yourself.

_What right do __**I**__ have to kill __**them**__? They're just trying to survive, like I am!_

_Are they…__**human**__? Am __**I **__a __**murderer**__?!_

_Is there even a reason to __**fight**__? The whole world has gone to hell…._

_Why am __**I **__fighting!? Is there even a __**brighter**__ ahead?_

_Is resistance __**hopeless**__!?_

All these terrifying thoughts race through their heads 24/7 now. The year is going on, seasons changing along with the world. Will our human race fall and whither in a pathetic manner like the autumn leaves?

No one knows. I don't know the answer, neither do they. We just wait and see, fight.

Violence, waiting, crying, dying, living, despair, happiness, relief, death, killing, hope, blood, sunlight, night, **them**.

All these words are now part of our regular vocabulary. We have to get used to it, cause an end doesn't seem very close.

This all just part of _**OUR WOR LDS .**_

* * *

"So what's the next step genius?"

I turned around to see Saya staring down at me. I was hunched on the grass staring intently at the gravestone before me. I had no idea why we'd come here…or maybe I did and just forgot.

It was frustrating as hell, after that damn pillar fell on top of my head I had gotten short term memory loss and now I couldn't even if I crapped yesterday or if I didn't! I'd lost loads of physical strength too…I was getting pretty useless. It racked at my brain every day. I was just holding them back.

I couldn't even protect Saya anymore!...much less collect my feelings for her. They swirled in my mind and I was always trying to chase them down.

Do I love her? Hate her? Sympathize her? Pity her?

"Takashi!" I flinched hearing my name being shouted by the feisty pinkette before me.

"Yes…?" I asked with a tone that (unbeknownst to ME) was annoyed. Oops….that came out kinda snappy…

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" She snapped.

"I didn't!" I tried putting my hands up in defense.

She growled and walked towards Saeko who had been observing some tombstones not far from us.

"Damn, she's bitchy…" I heard Ray mutter under his breath while glaring at Saya childishly. Clearly he didn't like her.

"Ugh…I hate to admit it but you're right." I commented gripping my head as I felt a wave of nausea hit me. After it went away after a while and as soon it went by I joined Ray in the glaring parade.

"Ahhh….woman and their antics really make my head hurt." I commented.

"Amen, brother." I heard him answer. I had felt a pair of eyes on me for some time but didn't really bother to find out who it was. I turned around awkwardly to see Mayumi.

She was a nice girl. Kind and helpful as she had proven herself. The only problem was what made me detest woman at this point….she had way too many feelings. Since their meeting the center of her ever flowing affection was Ray. Oh poor guy…saved a cute chick and is now being harassed by one. Well …..Not really…. But….a little too close for comfort.

She was on her heels looking over a gravestone as well. Not too far from us. She swept her small fingers over the smooth top brushing away the dead leaves. Her soft hair would dance in the wind and when this happened she'd push some stray locks behind her ear and steal a look at Ray.

Ray tried to mostly ignore her because as it seemed, he wasn't that good with cliché feelings and stuff. He seemed like a good guy and I appreciated the fact that instead of twisting Mayumi's feelings and using it to his advantage he only let her be. I'm not that caught on with how woman act and their feelings and little signals, and they do get on my nerves, I don't like men hurting woman.

I had a terrible memory of men hurting other woman. The most bright being with my mother and father.

* * *

_My dad was always on business trips. Not far from when I turned 10 I found out that my father had a lover. She was the reason his business trips were longer than necessary. My father provided for us despite this and never once treated us badly._

_That is until my mother got suspicious and began snooping around. He got angry and…..snapped. I remember him beating her every time she mentioned a divorce. At one point she had to stop working to hide the marks._

_After I entered High school mom started working again and dad….he was gone. I would always tell my friends that he was out doing a yearlong project. It worked too since whenever he came back he came to scare my mom into keeping her mouth shut and to give us money._

_The first I found this out I came home from school later than usual while Hisashi was with me. We knocked and no one answered so we figured my mom was at the store._

_When we walked in it was dark. Hisashi went ahead to lay or backpacks in a corner and turned on the TV. Hungry as hell I went to the kitchen in hopes of while rummaging through the fridge I would find something yummy. Instead I found my mother beaten and bleeding on the floor._

_Her short brown hair was in disarray drenched with sweat. Her face was swollen up and her glasses laid on the floor destroyed. She was hardly breathing …. Her clothes were stained with blood and a bit torn. She had her hands in fists and looked to be furrowing her brow. Amidst a puddle of blood that was flowing, from her abdomen and mouth was a wad of hundred dollar bills._

_The gutless bastard had apparently done this many times before but today it was worst._

_Hisashi helped me clean her up and as she awoke she explained everything. Apparently she had gone to a law firm that day and got the divorce papers out and ready. She had planned to ask my dad again…he…._

_HE JUST HAD TO SIGN THE DAMN THING! My mom….she…SHE DIDN'T EVEN WANT HIS MONEY! But that spitfuck didn't care…._

_After that we started to be cautious and stopped him from doing the same the next month. Me and Hisashi confronted him and prevented him from harming her._

_A week later or so we got our asses kicked by some gang the geezer hires._

* * *

"Yo, bro what's wrong?" Ray asked shaking me violently. I came to my senses and realized that we were surrounded by the walking dead. I stumbled still a bit overwhelmed. I felt Ray push me behind him and I watched a bit dumbstruck as he knocked them out with his steel rulers.

I'd never been the one to be protected in my life, hence it felt strange.

I noticed that Ray had stopped and was now rummaging through his bag. I panicked and before I knew it I was being pulled away. I looked up to see Saya with a determined look on her face.

Surprisingly she had a gun in her hand. HELL YEAH. A **GUN.** Saya was always the type of person to use her brain instead of her physical strength so it was a shock. I recognized the gun pretty quickly too. It was a gun that Kohta fan Boyed about for about a month. Finally after crashing into about a million places we found it. When we did Kohta tore it apart and did what he called "upgrading".

Originally it was a 44 Mag Desert Eagle, but according to Kohta it was now able to carry special bullets which he had put together himself. How he managed to do it, I don't know.

When he was done working with it he gave it to Saya. From her last close encounter with a zombie he became worried and urged her to carry it with her. She insisted it was childish and cowardly to have to rely on a fire arm and from what I saw she threw it off a ledge much to Kohta's dismay.

She dragged me to the side and jerked me to the left as she pulled the trigger. On contact it exploded setting on fire about 5 of them.

She kept urging me to run. My eyes trailed to the side and I was amazed with what I was witnessing. When I was the one on the front line, the one fighting I never took notice of what we looked like.

Saeko was swiftly taking down her opponents, decapitating them or rendering them limbless. Rei covered her back, charging with war cries at the undead. She thrust her spear towards the enemy clearing a path for Inari who held her son in her arms. Inari had newfound strength too. She now used gun I gave her with more ease. Ray was now throwing his steel rulers with amazing speed and accuracy while Mayumi watched his back.

* * *

Inari and Miss Shizuka were running to a large set of stairs. I noticed that was mine and Saya's destination as well. As we ran up the million steps at the top there was a door.

My lungs burned and anxiety reached me. Everybody outside!...would they be okay…?

I reached out and grabbed Saya's wrist. "What the hell! We can't leave them behind!" I exclaimed.

She turned to me frowning deeply. "They will be fine. You are hurt, and they are your friends they're meant to protect you like you've done for us till now! " She shouted while pushing me against the stark wall of the white hall we were in.

Silence followed and the lights flickered.

"You need to let yourself be protected sometimes…" she said her voice now softer.

"Yeah I suppose…" I answered offhandedly.

The door crashed open and Miss Shizuka and Inari entered urging us to run forth. They went ahead and I smiled as Arisu and Tohru pleaded us to hurry.

"Hurry Taka Ni-san!" Tohru shouted with his cute little voice. He waved his hands at us and repeated the same thing.

"Yeah, come on Saya Chan! Get moving Taka –kun!" Arisu urged with her hands in little fists.

Pretty soon Ray came too, followed by Mayumi.

He looked exhausted and he looked about to collapse.  
Raymond placed his hand on my shoulder and asked "Ya okay?" between huffs.

"Yeah." I answered grinning shyly. "Thanks for back there."

He took his hand from my shoulder to move it onto the wall. "No problem…" he said between wheezes.

I chuckled. The guy was really outgoing but he really overdid himself sometimes.

"Oh my god Ray! Are you okay!?" Mayumi asked terrified because she didn't know what might be wrong with her crush.

"No way…" she said putting a hand over her mouth. Tears began to stir in her onyx eyes and she began shaking. Suddenly like a bomb of emotions she burst.

She pointed an accusing finger to Ray and shouted "RAYMOND! Don't tell me you were bitten!?"

"WHAT NOOOOOOOO!" He responded frustrated.

"Don't yell at me…" she said pursing her lips and pouting.

"I DIDN'T!"

"YOU ARE NOW!" She said a tick forming in her usually happy face.

I chuckled again.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and say that Saya was beckoning me to walk forth.

Yeah…maybe I do need to let others protect me.

It'd been a while since I felt so light, since I laughed, since I smiled.

It's nice.

* * *

_**You may think, that didn't go anywhere but NOOOOOOOOOOO! You're wrong XDD where they are (DURING THE LAST PART WHERE THEY WAS CHUCKLING AND BIZZ WAS IN A HALL THAT THEY ENTERD THROUGH A DOOR THEY FOUND AT THE TOP OF THE STAIR CASE BY THE GRAVEYARD) is important! It will lead to the next chapter which will be hopefully posted soon because I feel on fire XDD! Also I am going to need like 4 more oc's! They will all die or disappear cause they will be included during the prison arc. They ALLL have to be evil criminals please! Please make their age 20+. I CAN make exceptions but prefer not too (but if the oc is good I will ^^). So yeah! GIVE ME OC'S! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and has anyone else noticed how I'm trying to dig deeper into Takashi's character ;) Okay until next time~!**_


	10. Admist the Dust

**_Hey guys sorry for the shortness, but an update's an update, right? So yeah i should be doing my homework and working on an update for my manga but NOOO I AM WRITING YOU GUYS A NEW CHAPPIE! *gets her chinese manager bizz on* BE GRATEFUL! BOW DOWN AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! you...you were all so mean to me last chapter :(...you didn't review! only my good friends Ray and Quarmy-Chan reviewed! You meanies -3-...anyway i still will update next friday if i can. The economie's gotten real bad. we are doing really bad here in MX and have no cash to go back to our precious US :'O so my parents say we might move to either Canada/Dubai/Australia. so yeah life is not so good :/ we dont always have money for the internet and other bills so if i dont update at all after the first day of December dont fret my pets i am well, just internetless. Also i hope you all are having a happy winter season ^^_**

**_Xxx)DISCLAIMER(xxX_**

**_I own nothing :) becuase honestly...I'm piss poor right about now XP_**

* * *

The air was filled with dust. Little particles of it flooded their precious oxygen dancing and showing themselves off in the light. The room where the group now found themselves in was dark. No light, the only thing illuminating it was the setting sun that bathed their surroundings in a golden glow. The rays of the last light of day made the library look like a mirage, a soundless perfect place out of a painting.

"Wow, look at all these books!" Mayumi marveled while reading the names of the countless books before her.

After they had gone through that stark white hall they found themselves inside an immense library. They entrance to it had lied on the top of a stair case look way with the door discreetly covered by the rain's mist and a few mislead vines.

"Yes it's amazing." Agreed Saya nodding her head. She walked across the vast area moving around a couple tables to the wall where a plaque hung on the wall.

"Shimo Mori Government Library. Official use only." Saya read off monotonly.

"So…why were we at the cementary?" Rei asked breaking the silence. She walked towards the round wood tables sitting herself down with a sigh. She motioned for the other to join her and soon they had all settled themselves around each other in the tables.

"Well, haven't you had any questions? Don't you think this whole thing is a little fishy?" asked Saya directing her stern gaze towards her comrade.

"Well of course! I mean, why are the people who were dead before still dead?" inquired Mayumi setting her hands on the desk while looking at Saya demandingly.

The pinkette scoffed in return to her brashness, clearly not likeing her tone and thinking she was better than the brunette. Mayumi frowned clearly picking this up but preferring to bite her tongue.

"Looks like you're not as dumb as you look." She responded sharply. Mayumi smirked a little and took that as a sign to continue.

"Well if you're such a genius why don't you explain this, Takagi?" the romantic asked teasingly.

A tick formed in her brow and a pink eye brow twitched in anger. "Well answer it yourself smart ass!" Saya barked.

"Hey! You started it!" Mayumi snapped back upset.

"Whoa whoa, calm down the two of you." Said Takashi in a soothing tone trying to calm them both down.

The two females settled on opposites sides of the room.

"The good thing is that we're in a government library and with a lot of time to think reason and search." Said Saeko smiling encouragingly at the group.

They all smiled back.

"Best we split up!" said Mayumi with her hand on her hip. "I will go with…." She said pondering and scanning the crowd. "Well to pick randomly…Ray!" she said smiling shyly and waving a little towards the older male.

Ray groaned and his face changed comically. His back slumped while he was pulled like a rag doll by the girl.

"Now that we're at it, I suppose that is a good idea!" chirped Saeko grabbing Rei along.

"Wahh! W-wait!" Rei said taken back. Despite that Saeko kept a stern look and kept smiling.

"I agree." Inari smiled kindly taking Tohru into her arms.

Saya's eyes widened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to find Takashi beckoning her to another stack of books his eyes weary and a smile tugging at his lips.

Her heart flip flopped as she took in all the damage that had been done to his anatomy. His face had multiply but certainly not major scars. His hair usually messy was tucked and hidden from public eye by a blood ridden bandage.

Before she knew it she emerged herself in thought.

_Why do I care about him so much…I …care about Kohta too. He made me happy and stuck around despite my ways towards him. He…loved…and…I loved him too…didn't I…..I did…_

_This means I can't abandon my feelings towards him in such a short time. I love Kohta. I've gotta treasure this love…even if it's gone..._

She snapped her shoulder out of his grip and stepped quickly towards the young mother.

"Keep things professional, Komuro!" she said in a dead serious tone. "This. Is. The. Mother. Fucking. End. Of. The . world!" she snapped with her voice a little raised. "Come on, Inari." She intertwined her hand with the older woman's taking her to the other room possibly a main office.

Takashi stood taken aback by her sudden outburst. His brows furrowed and he tensed feeling another head ache coming on. He wobbled and tried to grip something for support. Takashi lost his balance and expected to fall down but was surprised as he was pressed against a warm body.

He looked up, uncertainty in his eyes.

His eyes were met with Miss Shizuka. She was smiling gently with her blond hair framing her slender face.

"It's tough to be in this age." She said softly. "There are hormones and problems and it all seems confusing and unnecessary but in the end it's going to be all worth it." She explained trying to voice her sympathy and to give him hope, even just a little.

"T-Thanks." He said surprised at her wisdom.

She sensed this and smirked a little. She pulled him up and he let his weight fall upon her busty figure.

She pointed a nagging finger toward him and he waited a bit confused.

"Why you!" she said in fake anger. "I am very smart! I studied medicine for almost 6 years!" she added.

He laughed heartily picking up her joke.

"Plus I have a girlfriend who works as a sharp shooter!" she in a comically intimidating voice.

"Thanks for being so nice." Takashi praised between chuckles.

Miss Shizuka smiled as well and continued to help him to some nearby book shelves where a couch layed close.

The blond set him on the couch trying to be careful of his injuries and what not.

She leaned in. Her pink lips pursed with things meant to be spoken traveling through her mind.

"This will be twice as hard as it would be for any other teenager." Her voice was stern serious as if to warn. His shoulders tensed eyes wide and shaking at having to stare into the abyss worriedly.

"She's right the world is ending…society is falling apart…" her voice was starting to shake. His eyes were worried about the bitter truth he had been trying to somehow push away.

"Still it doesn't mean that love is not something worth chasing! It always is!" she said giving him a tight hug.


	11. Lalette

**_Hey. I'm really disappointed to not have gotten more OC entries for some badass villains. I only got two :( anyway I've been reading a lot of homestuck lately and have become such a yaoi spasm for Karkat x (any male) fanfics. Anyway enjoy this chapter and for those wondering we will move into the prison ark as soon as I get enough oc's. Also I want a MALE OC who acts laid back but is a total psycho. I need him to meet the gang and set the prison ark in set. Could someone make him? Please? I don't want to do it but if no one else does I will. I want him to be Gamzee like, Lol XD also somewhere along the next chapters I will get into explaining the whole mess with how we got zombies all up in here! I will introduce the last of the OC'S and just cause I'm feeling umm…*nice* someone's gonna get infected =u= MUHAHAHA! Of course you will decide who. So enough of my rambles! Here's the new chapter! Also to make things clear the story is taking place in 2012 and Matthias filed his reports from the start of 2008 and his last report was filed on December 24, 2011. After that in the beginning of 2012 was when the infection began circulating. The bolded stuff is true the other is not, that is for the report ONLY._**

**_) DISCLAIMER (You already know the one who owns this! And it's NOT me T.T_**

* * *

Night had fallen and now coated the world in a blanket of ebony embroided with sparkling diamonds. The cool air blew and sneaked its way into every corner and crevice of all of Tokyo.

Screams filled the silence. Though not as many as before signaling how the undead were growing in numbers. Blood painted the atmosphere, the essence of life being carelessly spilled over the tar black roads of the metropolis.

Under the veil of night those who survive try to escape. They're breathes mingling with the iron scented air.

Out of a window in a high building, a young man looks at the impending death shown before him.

Inside the building sitting in a bed restrained was a girl. Her skin was grey but none the less, gorgeous not marred at all. Her once luscious lips pursed, though no breath emitting from them. Her emerald eyes were hidden behind curtains of delicate skin and where hidden from the world.

Black hair, like the night. Curtains of it long and straight tumble upon her shoulders gracing her body and stopping at her mid back.

She was a corpse.

One that should've remained nameless.

The young name looking out the window ponders this. His brow furrows and he groans as he recalls that this is his entire fault. His beloved city crumbles under his fist for what?

For the love of someone who is not even alive?

He turns and stares at the one on the bed nest to him. The sheets are black and made of silk; it mixes with the color of her locks making it hard to differentiate. She lies there with a crimson dress, loose and long, covering her anatomy.

_Not alive._

And

_Corpse._

Rang in his head. Was it true? The reason he had committed the atrocity was to see the woman smile again.

He laughed and walked closer cupping her small head with his large hands.

Her eyes snapped open and looked into his dark brown ones.

She laughed the sweet sound ringing in his ears. He replayed in his head forcefully as he felt her pink lips slide onto his neck. Her tongue meek and small, dragging itself over the flesh. He grips the sheets and waits.

She lifts her body and snakes her arms around his neck, her perky cleavage pressing itself against his broad and flat chest.

Her small hands entangled themselves into his dark hair and he pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes.

The emerald had vanished and was replaced by a sea of black. Amidst the murky color was a white pupil. Her eyes once gentle were narrowed and her mouth foamed while her head moved around in desperation trying to once again claim its place, nuzzling his neck.

He complies, telling himself that this will be the last time, though he knows deep down that its complete and utter shit.

And so patient, 623 continued the chain of death.

And 28 year old Matthias Thompson gave in his report on said patient, lying completely. Except for one or two details.

* * *

Name of Doctor: Matthias Thompson

System number: 7

Date: April 1, 2009

Wing: Psych

Patient number: 623

Patient name: Lalette Grimmdique

Patient's age: 23

Patient's status: Unstable

Patient's Ailment: Unknown disease, feeble insanity and narcissism

Report: **The patient has been beginning to progress.** _Her bipolar nature always sets us a step back as well as her fear of human contact. _

_She has begun to speak and I am beginning to determine the root of her violent behavior is a complicated past. Lalette however has refused to eat like before. Her paranoid nature is rather troubling but despite all these difficulties I have noticed that the best way to confront these is to be as gentle as possible. _

**My assistant Sylvianna Bloom suggests she may know something that is not known to us considering that she randomly begins ranting about a crash of an unidentified object and how she made contact with it. Her wounds healed extremely fast and thanks to some physical tests we have determined that her healing abilities are far beyond a regular person's which leads us to suspect that maybe these are effects caused thanks to coming in contact with some kind of extraterrestrial organism, most likely a bacteria.**

**Her eyes used to be a beautiful emerald color…and her skin fair and sun kissed. Her beautiful features are suddenly fading while her heart beat seems to become slower with each passing day. She has the urge to sleep more often and her eyes are now bloodshot.**

Her insidious behavior however has not deterred but according to the guards, Arthur and Maximus it is only worsening as they have had to stop her from further injuring herself. She has begun to hurt herself purposely for the focus of drawing blood which she uses as a method to paint.

**Lallette's artistic skill and creativity is amazing but she refuses to use actually paint rather relying on her blood a rather disturbing and Macomb fact.**

**Thankfully I've found that something as simple as a hug calms her down.**

_I am deeply ashamed to say that _**I am becoming attached to Lalette. Her vulnerability makes me become drawn towards her. Despite all these horrible antics of her's there is a non-wavering innocence that is always in her eyes.**

**I love Lalette. **_But that will not get in the way._

* * *

**_This used to be longer. But my computer hates so the damn bitch froze, shut down and erased the other half. So yeah the next chapter will be uploaded in a couple of days that is if more shit doesn't come my way or if I don't kill my laptop. I'm sorry guys D: this chapter….i used to be proud of it =.=…I am so ashamed DX_**

**_Still try to review and you know…tell me how awful and short that was :)…I cant even do a smiley emoticon right :( …I'm that pissed about this -.-;_**


	12. A Call

_**Hi guys. I've been having lots of stress lately and I decided that to get my head off of my shit I should update. I am not someone who is very touchy feely. Seriously emotionally I am like a dude XD. ***_

_**Also forgottencharacter Sorry about the grammar mistakes but I try my best and it's at least pretty decent. I'd prefer it if you would've pointed out some mistakes so that I could fix them and also if you didn't tell me that in a message that had grammatical errors itself. Nonetheless critisizm is a good thing and I appreciate you taking the time to point it out :)***_

_**Hope you guys enjoy this I really do! You are like my life support right about now. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME AND I HOPE YOU ARE ALL DOING AWESOME! I WISH NO EMOTIONAL PROBLEMS TO ANY OF YOU! Life is a real bitch but I hope life shows you all differently ^w^. **_

_**Xxx)DISCLAIMER(xxX **_

_**I don'T owN anythinG! ANy THing!**_

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning. The moon still hovered up in the sky providing some sort of light for the nocturnal wanderers. Th silvery light leaked through the blinds of the Shimo Mori governmental library. The light bouncing off roses covering the door almost looked made of steel. The electricity had been out for a while as it seemed, someone had destroyed the control box. The glow bounced off the carpet and lightly flooded the room. A couple large flashlights had been used as torches to light the way in a way.

The library was rather to be honest; it had 5 rooms, the one in the middle being the main office. It was vast and open with steel doors that had been locked down thanks to the short circuit. The other rooms were sorted by categories of the books that made each room their homes. Everyone was sorted out in the space each looking for something, whether it was food or perhaps evidence of the epidemic. Takashi and Miss Shizuka were placed in the criminal record room, cringing every once in a while due to the gruesome crimes the files described. In front entrances looking out for trouble were Saeko and Rei stood. Ironically in a small room dedicated to crimes of passion was where Ray and Mayumi found themselves, it was quite cramped and to Ray's dismay it required him and Tendo to be in close contact. Too close. Inari was on the floor with Tohru in her lap as the two shuffled through some old medical records. Tohru truth be told was actually just drawing on them but what the heck he was four, let him be adorable. Her head hurt a bit and rubbed her forehead as she felt some nausea approach her. Just like Takashi she had suffered severe head trauma. She looked up her eyes, like those of a cloudy day looked over to Saya. She observed her smiling. The moment of silence was quickly broken as she found something that was important.

"What's wrong, Saya?" she asked in a concern tone.

"Are you okay, Saya nee-Chan?" Tohru asked in a cute tone, his big brown eyes glittering with intrigue and his head tilting.

"I found something!" Saya hollered loudly. Everyone rushed to right wing of the library where the pinkette stood.

"Watchu find!? Watchu find?!" asked Arisu as she came running excitedly tackling Tohru into a hug before they both entered a giggle frenzy.

She sat down on a chair next to Inari. Everyone huddled around her and waited to see her findings.

"Look at this." She showed them the paper. Seeing no response other than them squinting at the tiny letters she groaned frustrated before snapping it away from their range of view.

"In the beginning of 2008 a doctor named Matthias Thompson began working with an extremely ill patient by the name of Lalette Grimmdique. She was extremely unstable and they believed her strange illness was linked to contact with some sort of extraterrestrial bacteria. "

Everyone still stared confused.

"What the hell does that have to do with everything that's going on?" asked Ray, more frustrated than anything.

"It has everything to do with it!" Inari chirped in excitedly. "What Saya's trying to say is that, Lalette might've been the first to be infected." She explained.

"Right. And if that doctor treated her it's possible that he may know the cure." The self-proclaimed genius added. "Hence, we find Thompson…"

"We find the cure!" Mayumi finished happily.

"Alright so our next destination is where exactly?" asked Saeko still uncertain of where this was going.

"We're going to the west side of side of Kyoto, to the Vestelli Lock Down Center. Matthias Thompson prisoner number 98." Saya said smirking proudly.

"Right, but first we rest." Said Ray before walking over to a small couch, letting himself fall on it to sleep.

* * *

Up high from the tower I could see just about everything. I had been separated from the rest of my comrades little less than a week ago. We had tried to do a rescue operation for some rich pricks daughter but we discovered that what we were facing was much worse than expected.

There were beasts that devoured humans. The abominations appeared human but…they weren't.

Everything went so…wrong! Half of my team died and I couldn't do anything. I stabbed one with a switch blade as a warning and yet it kept standing!..I was so taken aback. The girl whom we were sent to protect was ripped apart by those monstrosities.

With time I learned that they could indeed be killed only with decapitation. I found an abandoned radio tower which I made my fort a while back. Each day felt longer and it was all monotone and the same. The sun would rise then fall. During the day I would search for food and perhaps survivors. At night I'd reminisce and look out at the moon spilling its glorious innocence over a once majestic city.

I had never been a great fan of city lights. They always seemed so artificial to me, I had always been one to admire the natural things of life as cliché as that may sound. The rainbow like colors where sprayed all over a canvas of darkness like stray droplets of color from a painters brush. In the day if I went down to some of the lower floors I could usually stare out the window and admire the sakura trees but now that winter was approaching their delicate finesse had been beginning to fade. The winds had been beginning to rush faster, the breezes colder as if each was a call –A warning- for everyone out there in the world to remind them that winter would soon arrive, its frosty wings would most likely shelter us with its white feathers of snow in a couple months; it was October.

Tokyo had been a good change to me but its unfortunate it all has to end here. My life had been particularly uneventful as a boy to think that in the future I would find myself facing against an apocalypse. It made me think of my mother and the thought of her being dead.

I groaned as the stress brought on a headache. I scoffed as I say some of the undead scratch relentlessly at the door of an apartment not far from here. I could practically hear the ear numbing sound of the nails racking at the wood of the door. I gritted my teeth in utter frustration. I hated that sound.

My eyes widened as I say a rustling in the windows curtains. I caught a flash of blond hair, and then a face. My heart leaped as I hadn't seen a human face in a while –At least not one that wasn't decomposing-. She looked so scared and I reached for my gun. Maybe just maybe…I could shoot the zombie from up here and save her….

Before I could even set the scope though the door fell down and in rushed in a hoard of those abominations. My heart shattered along with a bit of my hope as I witnessed the woman try to lunge herself off the window –Probably in an attempt to remain human, even if it was a dead one-. Before she could do so cold rotten hands reached out retracting her. Blood splashed the window and I cringed.

Reality crashed down on me thanks to that. I was only a man. Despite my military expertise I was just that –A simple man-. I couldn't fight against this alone and I was starting to believe no one could.

Tears threatened to fall from my eyes and I gritted my teeth once more the grinding sound only angered me more. The screams of agony that I had heard, the pleads of the people I couldn't save along with those moans of the undead all washed over me. They flooded my mind and kept repeating themselves in a gruesome melody.

I screamed letting out all my despair along with it. I tried to breathe and managed to calm myself down. The isolation was really getting to me. To try and fight this and the madness that I am sure was starting to flourish in a corner of my mind I would grab the radio and call out. To who…? I don't know. To anyone who was willing to listen and alive.

"To anyone out there – You are not alone-." I spoke into the microphone and paused listening to my breathe.

"I am here, I am a survivor. My name is Mordechia Okràgly."

"I am on a radio tower. 5th street Sakura Season Avenue." I said. I detected a bit of a pleading tone in my voice but I guess it couldn't be helped since inside I was begging anyone who heard me –God or Devil; at this point I didn't care- that there were survivors out there.

* * *

_**Well that's it for today! I am sorry if it is short :) I hope I got Mordechia right and yes I did get the last part from the AMAZING movie 'I am Legend'. So yeah review and like ALWAYS there is room for OC entries ^^ Have and great day now I am off to do homework and house work.**_


	13. Things in Between

_**ANOTHER UPDATE! I FEEL LIKE A SUPER HERO :D! I know I'm awesome VwV stop the applause! Heh okay Diva Moment XD So not much to say but that my mind is clearer and I just wanted to give you guys a new chapter! My friend UnknownRay has been help me out tons and he is the reason you guys are getting a new update ^^! *Points to Ray* APPLAUD! OMG! THIS IS THE INTRO FOR THE PRISON ARC! XDDD okay….breathe….breathe….I calmed down :D I'm happy. Pretty stable.**_

_**Well enough of my blabber here you go :)**_

_**Xxx)DiSclAiMer(xxX **_

_**I DON't owN AnyThINg! I would OwN it BUt tHe Genie lyEd :p**_

* * *

My wrists are cold. The metal surrounding them and it aches. I'd stopped tugging on them about 6 years ago. Or was it 6 days ago…?

I don't recall. Time was hard to tell here. In this strange land where I found myself it was stark and dark. The only sound I heard were the screams of those around me. They were delirious the sound racking my ears.

Through all of the darkness ….through all that, I hear a very faint song. It's a song if hope and a song of sanity. There's not a lot of that around here. It's small though and it's always threatening to leave me. The noises, the melody produced by the screams and shackles it pours out endlessly almost blocking out the little miracle.

I stare at the ground and smile as I remember. I remember all that happened and why I'm here. I find myself in a strange world, stranger than this one. Its fantasy like, the sky is blue and the grass green. The clouds fluffy and white. The people there are so kind and everything is beautiful. Whenever there is trouble of some sort it rains. The rain washes everything away. It's all okay after wards.

I'm pulled back to my own strange world named reality as I hear a mantra.

"Kill, kill, blood, blood, of so pretty!"

The walls here are thick but somehow voices tend to carry on. I'm surrounded by criminals and psychopaths.

I smirk at mild amusement as I see the doctors approach my cell. They're all dressed up but I can sense the nervousness as they begin to question me. My mental stability is questioned every day, I'm apparently being charged of falling under infatuation.

Horrible thoughts wreak my mind and I try to make them vanish, I hum the soft song and I feel it overpower the scent of madness in the air.

I think about how what I've done is probably making the world crumble. It's the end! They all say and I know I'm guilty. I laugh though and think about happier thoughts.

_It's raining outside, so hard. The world, the beasts I created are devouring innocent people but she's out there and that's all that matters. Even if the world ends I will do the necessary and even pay I sentence I didn't earn because I know that at the end of the freakin world I will stand there with her by my side and it'll all be alright._

* * *

We were like in a freakin boat! When morning hit we decided that we should get a move on. Our first step was to find transportation. Believe it or not it was harder than expected. It really made you realize how many selfish and superficial people the world contained. Can you believe it? IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE WORRY ABOUT YOUR DAMN CARS?! SEE! THIS IS WHY I'M ALIVE AND YOU'RE DEAD!

….okay that was out of line but truly I had been frustrated. We scampered through the streets and it wasn't all that fun.

The sun was beaming on us happily but it really didn't stop the slight chill from nipping us a bit. It truly was close to the winter season and it was starting to show with everything losing color and turning stark.

It was around 6 in the morning and I hadn't slept that well. My sister had been on my mind. I had known for a while that it was all gone. It's gone, gone. It's all gone. Still it hit me that perhaps my sister was out there too, as a monster.

It hit me that very morning that my sister despite being an angel in my eyes..She was mortal. She could dye and I felt guilty because I could very well take any hit and I should be there with her and yet I'm not. I don't want her to be scared. It hurts me to think that she might be somewhere scared out of her mind somewhere asking herself where the hell her bro is. She shouldn't have to be scared. Sara's the type of person who should have risen to the heavens when this hell started. She shouldn't have to leave through this, be scared; she shouldn't have had to live such a terrible life. The only thing that I actually was happy about was that I got to be with her thanks to her being born. I got to meet and angel, a real one.

This message finally got across my head because when we were out trying to find a car we bumped into a very unappealing situation.

I was on the hatch of a rather nice looking black Cadillac. As a group we didn't agree on a certain way to open the cars and I personally thought that the best way was just to smash the dang window. And that was what I was doing. I braced myself before kicking against the glass watching attentively as the force smashed it into shards of crystal.

I jammed my hand through the remains of it and grinned as I found keys. I slipped in to try and test this baby out only to be disappointed. There was almost no gas left; it looked like the cheap bastard put 3 dollars of gas in this beaut!

I groaned letting my head fall on the wheel.

"Don't be so bummed out, man." I turned tiredly to see Takashi .he was grinning like a fool, he chuckled at seeing my face.

"Ya look like crap!" he said teasingly breaking out in a fit of laughter. Joyous sound, I hadn't heard laughter in a while. I was so tired that I couldn't help but laugh too.

He gave me a flick of the wrist and I pushed a rundown looking button that popped the back open.

"Check this out!" he said excitedly and I lazily made my way out of the car. I surveyed the scene in front of me and grinned.

"Whoo hoo!" I whooped happily. "The owner was a prepper!" I said grinning! The back was stashed with guns and rifles. It was weapon maniac galore! I took them in my arms hugging them affectionately. There was no reason to not do it either since these babies had been saving our asses for a while now.

The girls came around pretty soon all very happy that we had found these. We were pretty happy to see them too, as it seemed they found food. We devoured it hungrily until I noticed something out of place. After eating we disposed of our trash and continued our search.

During it I heard something that shattered the somewhat peaceful time we were having.

We all rushed and were met with the sight of Saeko trying to fend off the zombies from atop Inari who was using her body to shield her son.

I rushed to my pack and quickly flung my steel rulers at the monster. It knocked one in the head sending it down. Everyone else joined in and pretty soon it was all over.

I found myself holding Inari in my arms she was shaken and all bloodied up. Thank god she just fine, no bites just scratches. She couldn't even talk, just stuttering her whole mind blank due to the terrifying experience. I tried to speak comforting words to her but I had to admit, I was no good at this shit. I just let her cling to me, her head nuzzled under my jaw her soft sobs racking my body to the beat of hers.

I felt an angry gaze bare into the back of my skull and I turned around questionably. I was a bit taken aback as I saw that it was Mayumi. Her gaze wasn't exactly angry but confused. I wasn't all that good with emotions and I just couldn't find a way to break it to her. I don't love you Mayumi. She was a good girl, brave and adventurous with the truest heart that I had ever seen. Her eyes always glittered with innocence like the kind that I loved to observe in my sister.

Miss Shizuka placed a hand on my shoulder beckoning me to let go. I did so and went towards her and let her clean my wounds.

I smiled lightly and my heart warmed up as I saw Inari run to Tohru cradling him in her arms. Her face was still slick with tears and they looked as if they had taken a shower in blood but it was all good. They were so happy to be with each other, just alive. I couldn't wait till I could feel the warmth that she felt in her chest fill me. This one, the one of the Mirador was nice but the legit thing is better.

I watched a bit phased as I saw her, Mayumi fade somewhere into the small crowd of people.

I had to come clean but…not right now.

* * *

The car was shaking and the air was thick and silent. Exhaustion had taken its toll on them and they had let it claim them as they lay on top of each other squished together in the Explorer.

Ray was barely awake and he groaned deciding that it really would be a good idea to stop.

He cheered silently as he saw a train station that appeared pretty vacant but as a large and menacing building that hovered over the peaceful little station.

He squinted at the map before grinning. This was the place! 23 miles away was where Matthias Thompson was held.

"Okay, wakey wakey everybody." He said as cheerfully as he could manage though his voice still slurred.

Everyone groaned but made their ways out.

* * *

_**Short I know but you gotta admit its impressive :D I just updated yesterday and now this! I'm so proud! **_


	14. Earthquakes of Emotions

_**Hey guys! Oh glob, this has been a wonderful year despite the crap that has been thrown at me XD any way I hope you are all super well :3 I wouldn't want it any other way! JOIN ME ON PESTERCHUM IF YOU EVER HAVE TIME :) I hope you take the coming year as an opportunity to better yourselfs and live life better ^^ I love you all very much, despite the fact that I don't know you face to face and am running the risk of you being either a perv looking for a toy or a psychopath wanting to rape and kill me - -; If you are nothing of that and just a regular teen emerged in the wonderful world of fan fiction I love you~! If you are ANY OF THE PREVIOUSLY MENTION…..FUCK YOURSELF WITH A LEMON WHEDGE DEGENARAT BASTARD! I'M SIX SWEEPS OLD (12 yrs old)!**_

_**Nonetheless Merry Christmas and other crazy holidays you may have coming up :3! love you all!**_

* * *

The gang had previously found an abandoned train station. It was barren of any life. The only thing found there were the undead.

The battled harshly against them, banging, spearing and chucking. They thought everything was over till they heard a horrifying scream…..

* * *

"SOMEONE! HELP!" I banged my hands against the glass the best I could without breaking it. I thrashed against the stupid automatic seat belt and grimaced at the dead man beside me. I sighed trying to shake his coffin off my conscious by busying myself with trying to reach for the wrench not too far from me.

I stretched my arm the best I could ignoring the burning feel in my shoulder. I moved my leg to slid and bend under the polyester seat trying to push it against the wall and give myself a type of impulse. It worked and soon I found myself wrapping my shaky fingers around the heavy tool.

I pulled back and stopped to catch my breath, I found it stuck in my throat for a second as my stomach lurched due to the sudden change of position.

I raised my hand before slamming it down to the seat belt repeatedly. Desperation gripped the edges of my mind and I hit more desperately, quicker. The sweat ran down my brow and I gave a final hit along with a scream of frustration before I watched the metal gadget break apart. I sighed taking my time to catch my breath again. Tremors racked my body and I caressed my hand bruised and worn.

The tremors became stronger and I felt cold.

Damn asthma.

My shaky eyes turned quickly to look at my far right and panicked filled me once more as I saw a hand reach out through the shattered glass. It was decomposing, tainted with green blotches. Its scent reached me and my stomach flopped again in displeasement due to the awful stench.

Survival stood alone in my mind and I picked the wrench yet again. My grip on it was tight and my breathe was shaky but I still managed as I scrimmaged through the narrow hall of the train. The lights flickered on and off due to the short circuit and it caused an eerie atmosphere to settle.

I quickly found a bulky looking mountain backpack. It was filled with pots, pans and other what-nots. I pushed it under where the roof hatch resided and I prompted myself on it. My movements were unsteady but determined; it was clear that if I didn't move quickly bad things would happen.

I pushed harshly till finally I heard a soft click and I felt crispy fresh air fill my lungs. I coughed harshly as the humid dry air ravaged my lungs. I calmed down and looked around nervously as more hands –rotten and disgusting reached towards me- I looked away gritting my teeth.

_Why the hell are you so damn afraid!? Why are you such a coward!? Are you __**afraid **__to fight for yourself?_

"I always seem to give up on myself." I felt empty and hollow. The air brushed my hair and I stayed silent till a vibration emitted from my pocket snapped me out of my moment of oblivion.

My fingers unsteadily reached down tapping at the screen. My heart started fluttering as I read the message.

_**Nello Takizawa:**_

_**Where are you? Something weird is going on. If you're at work please stay there! Don't go to the police, grab something you can protect yourself with and hide! I'm at the apartment with the rifle, I know it's supposed to be a decoration but the damn thing is actually handy :) Take care. If you're not at work make your way home. Keep moving. Run on a safe route. I know I tell you to not do your parkour stunts but right about now they're good. RUN LIKE HELLL AND DON'T LOOK BACK. DON'T HELP ANYONE DON'T SPEAK TO ANYONE. RUN AND DON'T STOP. I'll be waiting here, please don't give up. People are dying. Everyone in the building are…I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL THEY ARE! I think…they're dead. You can't go too, not you. Please. Come home.**_

I put my hand to my chest and I cocked my head staring more intensely at the screen. I had no idea who sent that message. I had no idea who I even was…..my head was raging with a bloody bad head ach and there was blood decorating my forehead. I had the urge to message back and so I did.

_**XXXXXX: **_

_**I'm on my way. Things are strange and….blurry. I think I hit my head….still I feel like I know the way to..somewhere. I hope it's where I'm supposed to go. Don't worry I'm coming home, Nello. I'm coming home.**_

I stared quizzically as my finger automatically hit SEND. It was as if I had known this person for all of my life. I felt so many emotions when I saw the worry in the digital message, it made my heart ache. In a few seconds the phone flickered again and I opened the message reading it attentively.

_**Nello Takizawa:**_

_**I don't understand what you're trying to say….Anyway yeah hurry up. I saw about this epidemic spreading somewhere on the north side of Japan. I thought they had it under control. I was stupid to think evacuation wouldn't be necessary if the shit was getting so out of control. Damn it I feel so fucking stupid…..I don't even understand how it spread to our city so quickly! Yesterday was all normal!...DAMNIT! It doesn't matter….Come home quickly. We'll go to Koemi's condo through the roofs and from there take her Humvee to the evacuation point in the East of japan, City of Koto. Take care and be safe. Make sure to stay alive, Aure! You still owe me this month's rent ;)**_

_Aure_? Was that me? Maybe….

Groaning made me turn around and I impulsed myself out of the hatch and onto the roof. I steadied myself and out of an instinct I didn't recognize I dodged when the corpse threw itself towards me. I swung my arms and hit it with a forceful blow to the back of the head. The blood splattered and the skull cracked and battered fell against the ground. The small thud escalated and made itself louder with the tunnels echo. The sounds increased and I braced myself.

Everywhere I turned there was something with its jaws open and awaiting. I ran further and further down the long train.

_**Keep running, don't stop!**_

I kept running following the routine of dodge, hit and run. I have no idea who Nello Takizawa is but he seems to care about me dying and I care about living. Things click and fuel my need to run.

* * *

Not long ago the gang had heard a scream. It was female and shrill. They rushed inside quickly prepping their bloody weapons.

At the front of the group where Takashi and Raymond followed by Rei and Mayumi. Miss Shizuka someone not keen for fighting went ahead and took to higher ground ascending up the stairs along with the children. Saya convinced that there had to be some method of communication accompanied them and Inari and Saeko took the responsibility of their safety.

"Takashi, I'll cover you." Rei said prompting her weapon at her side while her hand rested on his shoulder. Her eyes scrunched up in confusion as he pulled away.

"Takashi..? What's wrong?" Rei came closer to him her eyes brimming with hurt and amid curiosity.

Ray sensed that this was a potentially uncomfortable situation and chose to motion for himself and Mayumi to move on.

"Nothing's wrong." He replied sharply. He gripped the baseball ball in his hand and began to stalk behind Ray and Mayumi.

"There is something off!" she screaming desperation reeking from her tone. She pulled him back to look at her with her hand tugging at his shoulder. She rested both her hands on his shoulders and the spear clattered down.

Her large breasts squished themselves against his broad chest and she looked deep into his eyes. This seductive motion would've usually followed him pulling her closer but this time it elicited something different; disgust.

He rolled his eyes at this motion and lightly pushed her back. Once he escaped her grip he turned the other way.

"We have to keep going. There is someone in danger, Rei!" he said trying to reason with the other teenager.

"To hell with that person! They can wait. What the hell is up with you! Last time I checked you loved me!" she shouted using her index finger to dig into his chest accusingly. Tears began churning at the sides of her eyes and she swung herself on to him. Her arms snaked themselves around him. Her chest once again pressed to him and her arms were wound tightly around his neck. Her face flushed and tear ridden tilted to look at him.

Huffs of air escaped her plump lips and they quivered and parted landing on his. Takashi stood frozen. His breathe hitched and his eyes were open widely.

Rei's lips danced against to his. They worked softly against his and soon a small tongue playfully lashed out at his tightly closed mouth. Trying to create a reaction she picked up her speed, her legs rubbing close to his, her hands softly pushing at the back of his head pressing their lips together stronger.

She pulled away looking at him with innocent eyes.

"I still love you."

A chuckle was heard. It was bitter and cold.

Takashi turned harshly sending Rei tumbling to the ground. Saya stood against the stairs holding a handful of folders and some cables. Her hair was loose and covered her face.

Something in his chest shattered as he saw and a sob rack her body. She opened her mouth looking up at him.

The whole world didn't matter, just the feeling –unknown, foreign and displeasing- of an overwhelming sense of inner defeat.

Takashi didn't have the slightest idea _**why **_Saya found herself before him holding back tears, truth be told neither did she.

"Old habits die hard they say." And with that she ran back up stairs.

Takashi stood dumbstruck and confused staring at the place where the pinkette previously stood. His whole figure shook and he looked down at the floor.

'_**What the hell did I just do? What the hell did I just trigger…?'**_He thought glumly.

"GET OFF!" Another scream echoed through the enclosed space and it grasped everyone's attention. Takashi picked up the bat that had apparently tumbled out of his grip.

He caught up with Ray and Mayumi looking horrified at the zombie filled train.

Familiar warmth rested on his shoulder, light and delicate as always. Like a butterfly, it's wondrous pollen filled wings dripping hazardous venom.

"Takashi?"

He jerked his shoulder not even bothering to turn around. "Leave it." He ordered coldly. Rei winced at the tone of his voice but kept quite letting herself fade into the background of the situation.

"Look there's someone over there." Raymond said pointing at the figure.

"I'll clear the way." Said Mayumi readying her weapon. She beamed when Ray nodded with an agreeing smile. "Right, I'll go see if I can get close to her." He turned his head to look over at the two other individuals. Ray was still unsure of what had happened but he shrugged sighing. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly trying to think of a way to still make the rescue quest work without making their emotional level worst.

"I'll go with you and Rei will stay back with Mayumi" And just like that Takashi began to tug along the other male.

"Hey, stop pulling me dude! I've been dragged around enough by Mayumi!" he ranted at Takashi with the last part coming a little sheepish. He sighed nodding and letting go of Raymond's sleeve.

Right off the bat the undead bastards charged at them. Takashi swung at them trying to not lose his balance on the floor slicked with blood. Behind him Ray found himself climbing up through the corpses up to the top of the train.

Suddenly he jerked forth and soon the train began to move sluggishly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Raymond roared terrified at his predicament. He gripped the sullen metal with all his might and kicked at the awaiting zombies.

"Sorry, we're trying to figure out these controls." a loud voice was heard in the over speaker and they soon identified it as their trusty samurai girl, Saeko. Her voice soothing like cool water calmed them all. Takashi began to run hastily swinging his bat to clear the way.

He jumped towards the moving contraption reaching out to grab the hand of one of the cart's doors. He succeeded and found himself gripping with newfound strength due to the adrenaline rush.

Following suit Mayumi leaped easily grabbing on and tugging Rei along. She steadied herself on the hatch. She hooked her feet under the levers of the hatch as not to be pulled back by the wind. She kneeled and rested her firearm on her knee to steady her aim. Doing so she cleared the way for the boys, taking out some obstacles. Due the increasing speed of the train Rei found herself not fully capable of using all her skill. She'd tumble down every once in a while having to scratch at the metal surface to hold on. Still she'd stand back up again swinging her spear with the same precision as last time keeping the flesh eating beasts at bay from Mayumi.

"Please hold on you guys! We're going to fix this…umm…somehow." Saeko spoke up and broke the tense silence filling them in with the latest update.

The winds stopped being as harsh and the battered trains speed decreased. It was still moving but no nearly as fast as before. Mobility was far more available and it seems rage overcame Rei, the constant tumbling make the anger bubble and boil. She skidded across the narrow space kicking over the moving corpses. She'd pierce their heads and send them flying back. Mayumi unhooked her feet and began to run closer to her comrades.

Rei taking the silent signal followed her covering her back. Raymond uncurled his fists from the handle bars of the door and climbed further up closer the scene.

Before him was a girl. She was thrashing about, clearing angered but overcome by her enemies. What he found most peculiar was her wildly curly hair, with its neon green like glow. He'd never seen anything like it in his life! It wasn't disturbing or anything but made him rather curious. It distracted him momentarily but was snapped back to earth once he felt a tugging at his ankle. He looked down and jerked his leg up only to kick it back down. The bottom of his footwear connected with the zombie's jaw crushing it making blood splatter all over before its owner tumbled down the edge of the train to be crushed under its massive weight.

Finding distance perfect he began to expertly throw his rulers. The steel cut sharply and precisely through the rotting skin of the zombies and he got closer fighting some around him as well.

They got closer to a section of the tunnel were the light were off and he cursed as he realized the disadvantage it would bring. He looked behind to find Takashi struggling with a rather bulky looking zombie. He came closer jabbing one -that was dangerously close to the other male- in the ribs. He doubted that he actually caused it damage but it did make it tumble back and that was what mattered.

Takashi grinned at him as a thanks and Raymond returned it fist bumping him as a way of saying 'Hey man, nice to see ya! Ya haven't died yet, that nice!'

They were jerked back and the wind pushed them. The train had begun to take up speed again and they heard a quick apology from Saeko. Darkness surrounded them and they cursed. They huddled back to back trying to make out the figures in the dark. Ray not wanting to take any chances pretty much aimed for anything that moved while Takashi made sure to keep his bat front to push back anything coming for his head.

The darkness cleared up much to their relief. With his eyes scrunched up due to the harsh air Raymond tried to crawl over to the girl. Her desperate shouts rang through the winds as she tried her best to keep the monsters away; a wrench was not the best weapon. A gust of air shot him back and his back hit against something hard and warm. He was rather surprised to find Takashi on his knees with his hands gripping a loose plank of metal. He pushed Ray forth motioning for his to go on and whenever Ray was bounced back Takashi would break his fall sending him front again.

Suddenly the train came to a stop. Everything shook passengers struggled to not tumble back violently.

Aure at the train's nose was lunged back but just before she actually fell back she was caught.

Raymond's arms wound tightly around her. The train jerked again and he was dragged around the floor by gravity. His grip was tight on the feeble girl and he managed to use his whole body to cover her, she was rather small.

He opened his eyes to meet olive green eyes. They looked terrified and wide open. Her arms covered with a soft and baggy sweater were tightly wound around him, clinging desperately. He breathe came out in short huffs and out of instinct she curled into herself under the bigger males body. She started to shake and it seemed as if every breathe was hard for her.

Concern filled Raymond along with confusion. What the hell was wrong? She began to spasm her arms and legs scrunching tightly together and relaxing but only for brief seconds.

"Hey are you alright?! What's wrong?" his words were shaky and he fumbled with his hands. He gripped her shoulders genteelly staring at her paling face with concern.

"C-cold…." She whispered, it was raspy. His eyes widened as he noticed her eyes go white the magnetizing moss green eyes rolling to the back of her head. Her body grew cold and Raymond began panicking.

"N-no! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" He screamed desperately. Unwelcome memories of his past flooded back, mainly about his sister and _that _night. He shook her shoulders desperately and she lay lifeless under him. Her arms unwound themselves from his back falling onto the floor.

Before anything else could be said or done the over speaker was turned on and heard. The sound was fuzzy and it sounded as if someone was struggling.

"WHAT THE-? How the hell are there more!" Saeko was heard screaming and it sounded as if she was beating something, off in the back ground Saya was heard faintly. "NO! YOU JUST PRESSED THE SPEEDING BUTTON!"

The world around them shifted. Aure gasped her eyes flickering briefly the violent movement waking her out of her ill dazed state. It was all fast and blurry. The lights of the tunnel flickered on and off, the screams of the other people filling the gaping air. Aure was sent tumbling from under Raymond's protection slipping off the train her already weak body falling the edge and slamming against the harsh concrete. A desperate hand reached out towards her and a concerned voice filled her head. She reached out before falling staring into Raymond's eyes the tears falling loosely from her own.

'_I don't want to die.'_

Raymond was jerked back and became lost in his own despair and the mass of rotting moving bodies.

"RAYMOND!NO!" Mayumi shouted her eyes wide.

How did things go so wrong, so quickly?

* * *

_**Well that's a wrap! OMG THAT WAS LONG~! Well there you go and to clear things up *RAYMOND **__**DID **__**GET BIT BUT HE WILL NOT DIE AND NEITHER WILL AURE.* I know, I'm mean I left yawl cliff hanging :3 oh well till next time! Review and stuff! Love you all, merry Saint Pettisgree day! (X-mas!)**_


	15. Somewhere Else

_**I am listening to way too much Panic! At the disco. I love them! So yes this chapter is …Heh Heh… special :3 YOU'LL FINALLY MEET THE PRISONERS X3 Also warning the amount of Takashi x Saya will increase ^^ There's this song in P!ATD's album Vice and Virtues that is really soft and romantic (I don't remember the name) and it talked about genuine affection and love towards this one person. None of that Baby, and Hot shit. It expresses a relationship with someone who calls you beautiful and instead of hot, who prefers to cuddle then jump the chance to get you into bed, which holds your hand instead of your ass (LOL). So yeah, it's for hardcore romantics :) Long story short it reminded me of Takashi x Saya. I know that HOTD is supposed to be echi but I hate that because of that tag it's almost impossible to find any fluff about ANY pairing :(**_

_**Well enjoy :3 and thanks for the continued support! I never knew this would get so many reviews XD**_

_**XxxDisclaimerxxX: I own nothing! If it did you would see different stuff in HOTD. It would still have zombie ass kicking and a bit of echi-ness for you pervs but there would be actual feelings from the characters too :) AND THE OPENING WOULD BE BY P!ATD :DDD**_

* * *

_**Three months back…**_

How she ended up in here?.. Not one ever tended to figure it out. She was beautiful it was easy to admit but beauty could quickly be snatched away once you noticed the cruel smirk on her tempting lips and those thick chains keeping her back.

This enigma was Sakura Ogawa. She was quite young and charming with a steady head on her shoulders, but when you could easily solve issues in the life of a regular and sane citizen, you tended to venture off into forbidden territories just for shits and giggles. You got…_mischievous_…That was what happened to Sakura. Nothing more or less, she was quite in her right mind and was conscious of what she did. Life was much more fun in this way, breaking the law made her feel special, I mean how can you not consider yourself lucky when you're in the most high tech prison in all of Japan and you're _cheating the system_!? Besides you had to admit, everything looked better at night. Sakura could've been anything she wanted to be, her knowledge was extent. But…recognition **never **came and so…she decided to belong to the dark.

Poor young and naïve Ryuuji had been fooled by her. On her free time at the library of the prison she meddled a little with those dumb dating sites and managed to catch a little guppy. But not because of that was she cruel in any way, she measured each and every of her moves as to not get him involved, he kinda reminded her of her youngest brother..Innocent and Dumb. The boy fumbled with the hem of his shirt as he felt a tad intimidated by her sharp chocolate eyes. She smiled at him, gently.

She looked so calm and pacific.

"Did you bring what I asked for, Ryuuji?" She asked with a silky voice. He looked taken a bit startled, he hadn't seen her for the last month he was sure she'd gotten bored with him. After all a cunning and beautiful convict would never look for someone like him unless it was under these circumstances. It crushed his heart, how she smiled.

'_**Sakura smiles, like Sakura doesn't care(*).' **_That thought constantly swirled in his head, crushing his spirit. _'Of course she doesn't care..I'm just a stupid kid she can manipulate…'_ He lowered his head slowly gazing at his feet as if his shoes had suddenly gotten interesting, mostly in self-pity instead of frustration. _'But I let her… I'm that pathetic..' _

He chuckled under his breath and she looked at him quizzically. Could he possibly be reconsidering…?

"Are you alright, Ryuuji?" she asked with concern. She gripped his hand and looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Y-yeah..." he mumbled smiling weakly.

"Good." She said, pulling back and smiling at him for a minute.

She skips her way to her cell with a smile on her face. Behind her, the fur coat she's wearing is dragging on the floor. Her black heels making a thumping sound, though it's almost unrecognizable due to the racket made from those around her.

She'd gotten what she needed from Ryuuji, crushing the boy's heart in the process. She grinned inwardly. It wasn't exactly a cruel move either, since the cops were catching up to the import pattern of drugs the city. Soon they would tie him to her and since she honestly (no sarcasm) had at least a drop of sympathy, she did this for the boy's own well-being.

"Move it, quickly you need to get in your cell." The guard grunts and she smirks looking back at him over her shoulder. She moves back towards him and coos into his ear.

"Okay, but just let me say hi to some friends" The sweetness is fake. The guard stays silent and she treks back to some of the cells that they had already passed. She saunters over to a brute looking man; she grips the bars with well-manicured hands that maneuver in a seducing manner.

Unbeknownst to the guard she passes something to the thug. A wad of money slips into her palm and sighed content.

"_**Please to please ya (*)."**_

This continued all the way until she finally made it to her cell.

It was in the tops level of the arquetecturally complicated prison, it was larger than a regular one. Over the first 2 years of staying in the prison she had learned that it was particularly easy to make money in this hole. If you showed a little money, you got treated a little better. Life was very easy here, she got to have fun by making the security personal run around like foolish mice and she got treated like a Queen by demonstrating her power. Sakura did miss the breezy afternoons in May, the chilly winter nights in December and all that good stuff of nature but she could put up without it for a couple more years, after all it's not like she planned to stay in here for the 20 years she was sentenced to stay in the monochromatic cage. She planned to buy her way out; she was just squeezing the fun she could get out of this place.

'Where there is corruption, money makes the rules and thankfully for me it's everywhere.' Said Sakura and how true it was.

As took off her jacket and made her way to the velvet couch on the corner of the room. She draped herself on it, cross-legged counting her money. She smiled satisfied with the amount.

Sakura removed herself from the cushy piece of furniture and soon found herself in front of a safe. It was bulky looking and made of reinforced steel, where all her daily earnings hid. She pocketed a bit of money before going back out into the living room of her flat-like living space. She turned on the television. Nonchalantly flipping through the channels, that's how she passed 10 minutes. Frustrated at the lack of entertainment worth her while she picked up her coat once again and made her way outside of the cell.

Afar from where she stood, someone on a higher plain of the facility stared at her from above. Inside of his cell he could see her clearly and truth be told, she was one of the only woman who looked that good, who he _**didn't **_desire. The lying, manipulative little bitch had the audacity to _**scam him**_ on their very first meeting. He growled remembering the time. All he wanted was a little something to take him away from this shitty environment.

He was surrounded by _**men, **_and mind you Haji Takeda is **not** a homosexual. He hadn't had contact with a woman in …HE DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER. Nah, he did. It was with that hot new prison guard…kid never came back though. Not that he really minded though, she made too much noise.

He growled angrily, punching the thick glass window in his cell. The sound resounded and he heard a startled gasp. He turned around to find the shrimpy little shit of a roommate huddled up in the corner of the room with a book.

He smirked at the reaction. He didn't have any actual woman on hand but he had Shuya Kanamura. The kid was a chump in his eyes. A little bit on the nerdy side too thanks to those ridiculous bulky glasses he wore and how neatly he wore the prison's uniform (and the fact that he actually **wore **that shit). He was fun to tease though and that was basically the reason for keeping him around.

Like Haji had mentioned before, this damn sector of the prison was filled with men, it was a motherfucking sausage fest! And well…when you get lonely…men have **urges**..Okay, well when you put that together along with a couple other factors it caused people to change. If it wasn't for him, poor little Shuya would've been made some prisoner's bitch in less than a day. He smirked at the thought of how hilarious that would've been.

The only thing that _**really **_annoyed him was Kanamura's _**damn OCD. **_'Clean this', 'Don't touch that', it was like living with his mother again! That or a clean freak girlfriend.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Shuya spurring some nonsense. The boy looked extremely shaken, clutching his legs desperately to his chest, the book he had previously reading layed on the floor discarded, his face etched with an agonizing look of distress that looked _**absolutely pathetic**_.

Haji watched amused, he knew the boy was going to burst.

"GAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The smaller male demanded. He shook with rage and his glasses wobbled unevenly on the bridge of his nose. He stood up hastily shoving his aggressive roommate aside as he fumbled to remember where everything that had fallen thanks to the other had been.

It was funny for a little while but after 5 minutes it was just plain annoying. He gripped the boy's small head and pulled his close to his own face. He gritted his teeth in frustration and looked at the boy with an annoyed glare. If he hadn't been so agitated he would've laughed, Shuya was sweating like crazy and clattering with fear.

"Stop yer little freak out moment or I will kick your ass, chibi." he whispered menacingly into poor Shuya's ear. The younger male cringed in fear but nodded nonetheless.

It was hard to believe these two actually managed to live peacefully.

Below them on a small and rackety looking balcony two young women could be found. The sun was setting and they were in content silence.

Now don't interpret ate this scene wrongly, the two females had nothing like a friendship between each other.

Kira Corvidae was tall and slim, beautiful but dangerous, dark long hair with a hue of blue along with dark blue fierce eyes that only added to her good looks. She easily made for good competition for the title of 'Queen' for Sakura Ogawa and they both knew it. They held a deep bond of rivalry; neither of them minded tripping the other if they got the chance.

Kira was leaning on the crooked metal bar of the balcony staring at the setting sun –despite being in a high security prison, they had quite a bit of liberty-. She turned around her blue orbs settling on the smaller girl next to her. Sakura looked to be fumbling for something in her pockets and after a few seconds her petite hands reemerged holding a box of cigarettes. She looked puzzled; her lighter was always in the same pocket as her cigarettes. Kira cupped her own face with her slender hands smirking lightly, amused by the moment of weakness her rival was having. She sauntered her way behind Sakura who was too busy to notice. She easily snatched the box of cancer sticks from the smaller female, who in turn was quick to react by pulling out a flick blade and pressing it to the elder's neck. Kira's smirk widened, she liked it when they were feisty!

She kneeled quickly latching on to Sakura's small hips, knocking her against the rough railing. She growled at ache that it caused in her back before raising her leg to kick the elder in the stomach, efficiently sending her tumbling back. Using her great agility as an advantage Sakura raised herself to stand on the shaking railing with her knife in the ready. Kira wiped the blood from her cheek before smirking insanely when she noticed that there was something missing from her hand.

Sakura smiled innocently waving around the box of cigarettes for the other to see. As if knowing this would be a chase, Sakura began to climb impulsing herself with a jump before gripping onto a stay pipe before finding another to keep on climbing up. Kira sighed at this move, obviously already thinking of a way to counter it.

She simply reached up with her long arms grabbing onto the smaller's ankles dragging her down.- Sakura didn't give up without a fight though- She gripped tighter, and forced her legs to kick the female below her but that didn't seem to do much. The brunette came crashing down with a groan but as soon as she was pulled down into Kira's lap she lunged forth, lashing out at the ebony haired delinquent efficiently cutting her right under where her neck ended, leaving a deep gash.

The two found themselves huffing, tired and frustrated.

"You give me a cigarette and I'll light them." Kira suggested, now sitting with her legs sprawled on the floor. The two were leaning against separate sides of the tight space, their legs stretched out and open, the bottom of their shoes touching.

"Deal." Sakura said with a deep scowl. She whipped out the stark looking box and got out two, before putting it away. She gave one to the other girl, and watched patiently as Kira lit her cigarette before popping it in her mouth. The black haired girl leaned forward her back making an arch. Ogawa looked at her for a few seconds, and then she groaned. She _**really hated**_ her rivals fruitless flirting, especially since they were oh so _**cliché. **_Corvidae only smirked. She leaned forward with the cigarette in her mouth as well. Their two cancer sticks met, one licking the other. They pulled back huffing up the toxic air that they had grown to love.

* * *

_**Current Time….**_

That life that they had grown accustomed to had pretty much gone to hell when the dead rose though. The city and the people who had decided to withhold all those prisoners from the real world had either been infected or were running for their lives. Chaos and the walking dead now ruled the city, it had turned into a kingdom of havoc that was practically designed for those fond to killing.

* * *

_**The heat is killing me…so yeah sorry. I had to stop writing. More characters introductions are to come and you will see more of the prisoners pretty soon. Review and sorry :p Also to the people who own those OC's sorry if i played them out wrong. If there's something you want fixed tell me :3**_


	16. Sober

_**THIS WILL BE A LOT LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES. IF YOU WANT TO 'SPONSER' AN OC (THAT'S NOT YOURS) TELL ME. IN A PM. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL YOUR GUYS ENCOURAGMENT AND FOLLING ME :) **_

_***I like getting to know my readers and followers and usually I do. If you're a follower of mine & have a request TELL ME. Don't be afraid :) **_

_**I also hope you guys can check out my work on Mangamagazine. Please check me out! My username is Moon**__**Rabbit. I haven't updated a lot of art (ones I've actually worked hard on :p) YET so hang on for me to get muh inspiration and you will see GOOD SHIT.***_

_**So sorry for my long ass A/N. I will try to fix that... Enjoy this new chapter and go check out my other works, as well as Ray's, Quarm's, Rifleman's, and other's :)**_

_**ALSO BEWARE THE TAKASHI X SAYA IN THIS :D The two are finally admitting their feelings –w-…sort of.**_

* * *

"Bring it on fuckers!" A voice roared over a multitude of moving corpses and the owner of it made his way through them slaughtering all in his way.

"Hurry it up, shrimpy!" Haji called out behind him before chuckling. He was really enjoying this, he hadn't had this much fun in years! Shuya shuffled behind him, clutching a sickle to his chest completely terrified. He was worried out of his mind, the city was complete havoc, and nothing was where it belonged, like prisoners in jail and the dead in coffins. They had been wandering the remains of Tokyo for a couple of months now, raiding survivors and taunting the living dead. This land that had chosen to keep them locked up was now paying, its people too, now this was their kingdom.

Shuya looked up to Haji who looked to be struggling. He panicked but remained silent while trying to balance his bulky glasses on his nose. Haji groaned harshly in frustration before his hand shot up to grip the zombie's neck, crushing it in his hands. Shuya gulped a little bit glad that he was on the guy's good side. He kept following the older male silently, and pretty soon he was struggling to get over a fence which the other had easily jumped. Worry began to weigh on him as the other figure began to fade in the distance and the zombies behind him grew closer. He yelped out of fear when he felt a cold hand grip his ankle. He flinched, he had never felt anything like it, and it was cold and bitter with a scruffy texture due to the dried blood. He looked behind him, a dead body as hunched over looking for a sound, its teeth bared and maggots squirming in its forehead. Acting on pure fear and desperation he quickly brought up the sickle to decapitate it smoothly. Tears began to form in his eyes as the coagulated blood splashed across his bare face, his stomach lurching as drops dribbled on his lip and entered his mouth, the stench of death introducing itself to his taste buds. The corpse fell back headless and the rest scrimmaged to follow the sound and devour the cause.

The small boy tumbled down, laying his weight on his knees, gripping his head. The tears cascaded from his eyes mixing in with the blood. Shuya cradled his head with his hands, his blunt nails digging into his scalp disarraying his hair. He couldn't stand this, why was this happening? He was a _**good boy**_; he wasn't even in that damn hellhole with all those psychopaths because of something he did, he was just at the _**wrong place at the wrong time**_. His glasses tumbled over into the ground causing a puff of dust to rise and to get into his eyes. He blinked rapidly and sat up rubbing his eyes and trying to choke back his sobs. Once his view cleared, his body began to involuntarily start shaking with waves of desperation. He picked up his glasses putting them back in their place before taking foot shakingly. He kneeled down again to pick up the bloodied sickle doing the best he could to clean it without dirtying his shirt so much. Shuya looked around warily at the rising corpses around him, all crowding and preying on him to make a sound and charge.

He felt vulnerable and scared but he wanted to live….

_Shuya __**hated **__killing._

* * *

Everything was so cold. I couldn't feel anything, my whole body felt numb. On my cheek I could feel cold, it was small and faded away but just as a spark of the chilly sensation left, it came back. I forced my eyes to open as wide as they went, for a split second I felt myself blinded by the flashing artificial lights above me. I could see someone, a girl. She was crying, she seemed so sad. Her soft brown hair was clinging to her face and her beautiful brown eyes were puffy with tears. Why was she so sad? I turned my head a bit, there were other people. It hurt a lot, I felt a lot of stings on my body and a wave of dull pain overcame. I groaned and my eyes began to feel heavy again…where was I ….who was I….who **am I?**

"Ray, please don't die..." I heard a voice pleading; it was her's, the girl's. I was dying? I felt her pull back from clinging to me once someone called her.

"Mayumi, step away from him, at once! We don't know how quickly the infection spreads or if he may hurt you!" they shouted. Was I bad…no…?

My name is Raymond Mactire and I was attacked by moving corpses while saving a girl. A lethal and possibly incurable disease is coursing through my veins rapidly, infecting every inch of me, deleting all that is Raymond. Mayumi is sad; she believes I'm fading, though I can't exactly say she's wrong…

Everything's so cold and my eyes are growing heavy. My breathing is difficult, and I can't move anymore, I can't even feel Mayumi's tears on my cheeks… Everything got fuzzy and before I knew it I fell into a dreamless sleep. A comforting abyss in which all my worries were nonexistent and I sat in the middle of it with my sister in my arms.

Paper after paper, they were all dismissed tumbled down into a pile of old notes and information that at the time weren't helping. I sighed and hissed as the edge of one of the files sliced against the tip of my finger, causing a minor but terribly troublesome wound. I groaned and laid my head back in frustration.

I was trying to find information on the epidemic and how it reacted once introduced to the system, this sort of stuff was vital now that …that Raymond was bitten. I frowned. This was…terrible…I couldn't deal with another death. Everything was crashing back down on me, all the blood, the sorrow…

I stared almost lifelessly at the papers scattered all over the blood stained floor. In the corner of the room, layed Raymond. That idiot...I didn't even know I cared this much...He was going to die soon if I didn't do anything…

I feel so damn **helpless**! I'm a **genius**, yet when someone's life is on the line** I can't do anything**…**_why?_** I clutched my chest, it hurt... I didn't know why. There was this aching in me… I wanted to yell and scream but I settled for crying. The tears slid down my cheeks and disappeared once they reached my neck. My whole body ached and waves of pain and frustration crashed down on me, shaking me with each sob. We could abandon him. It would be so easy…

That was all I thought as all of the emotions in me shook as if trying to escape its fleshy container. I looked out the window and all of those thoughts were demolished at what I saw. The city was a mess, everything destroyed but what tore me apart the most was the solitude. There was almost no one left…we were so alone… I was so alone. I wanted to be hugged and cared for…

Reality was dawning on me more than ever, we were alone. All those people out there, those monsters, they were people I once knew. Soon he would become one of them.

It wasn't that he was so special to me, but he was a fraction of my sanity. Raymond was one of the only survivors I knew; soon he would become one of those, the things that were once people that I knew. We were scarce and even if I didn't hold him so dear to me, he was dying and I was his only hope.

I don't know what's going on with me, but suddenly I found myself with his head in my lap. His breathing, was light almost nonexistent. His skin was turning a sickly green, though the process was slow. My fingers wandered to the bite marks all over his neck and chest grimacing at how bad they'd gotten. Miss Shizuka had cleaned them and stitched them up, but still they were getting worst. The skin around the stitchings was rotting, puss filling all the holes caused by the slow process of putrefaction.

I was losing my sanity slowly, this was the last straw. I was falling over the edge and now that I look at it, the bottom isn't so far down.

My magenta eyes glazed and troubled glanced over at the small knife next to me, sitting on the floor uselessly. It seemed so rational now, that knife would help me get to the bottom of that edge, it wasn't so far down…

I reached for it and shivered as the cold metal made contact with my rosy colored hands. I held it shakily and stared at my reflection in it… it was dull and bitter. My hair was messy and unleved, my normally formal clothing was replaced by a dull black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. My mother would be so unhappy….she always liked seeing me beautiful, like a doll, she would say. I was none of that, I hated her so much for never being there and yet now as I found myself at my own weapons mercy I missed her looming presence. She would've said that my attempts to finish my life were foolish. She would probably chuckle and gracefully cradle me, with her big embrace everything would disappear.

I stared back down on my lap where Raymond's head rested. He looked pale, and his eye brows were knitted in pain.

**_"You know, you're not alone right?"_ **a familiar voice boomed from behind me and I turned to see Takashi. The bandages on his head were changed and only a bit stained. He was grinning at me, and despite his battered appearance he still managed to emit an easy going aura. He kneeled down next to me and took the knife from my hand. He threw it, far away, and it landed noisily in some corner of the hall outside of the room.

"You have a lot to change Saya." He said his eyes glazed and his frown gone. He was gripping my wrists and pulled me up to stand.

"You're bratty and demanding." He stated with a feral look that made me flinch. "You're arrogant and prideful, and you're stubborn." He added, shaking me mercilessly and looking straight into my eyes. I felt so vulnerable and tried to pry myself from his grip, growling and thrashing wildly. He let go and I sank to the ground next to Raymond once again, fresh tears of frustration forming themselves in my eyes. He stalked towards me and kneeled taking my hands into his. It was a gentle action, slow and steady, his calloused fingers scraping against my unmarred flesh. Takashi looked me in the eyes, they held an emotion I just couldn't pin point. Inside of those brown orbs, a storm of emotions was raging. The feelings they held were like what I had observed…from when he was in love with Rei….

"You're vulnerable and self-conscious…" Spoke again breaking the silence, his voice softening at the last part. I felt his arms wrap around me and I flinched as the warmth of his body came into contact with my own cold one. It was as if he was my shield, all of the tears I had been holding back broke loose and once again I burst into tears. I shook and wailed clinging onto him. There was so much pain, and abandonment embedded into my memories. It was overwhelming as they all flashed through my head, Kohta, my parents, the outbreak, the killing, the blood, the despair, and the loneliness….

"You need to be protected…" he whispered into my ear softly. I screeched and screamed all of my fear and weaknesses coming through.

"But it's **okay**..." Takashi murmured. I looked up taken aback. "I can help you change." He offered, with a stern yet soothing voice.

"Takashi..." it was all I managed to say. My face felt rough from the dried tears and I tore myself from his embrace. He didn't protest instead just watched as I picked up all of the files and sorted them into their respective folders. I sat back down next to him and handed him several of the folders.

He didn't say anything. He just looked through them and we looked for answers.

* * *

I was all alone. At least I felt like it. I looked around the room quizzically and I felt my back ache in pain. I settled back down and breathed.

"Oh, you're awake!" I heard a chirpy voice say. I turned my eyes to the right and I found a blonde woman looming over me. Her curious expression and ditzy manner made me think she was not the sharpest tool in the shed…

"Hmm, it was about time she awoke." I heard another say. A young girl came in; she had violet blue hair that swayed beautifully behind her. She dug her hand under my back and beckoned me to sit up. I winced but did as implied.

"What's your name, kid?" she asked her voice soothing and smooth like silk. She smiled slightly and immediately I felt comfortable.

"My….name…um…" I stuttered and thought for a while.

"Oh no! Let's not hope she is suffering from amnesia…" the blonde woman piped in, worriedly.

"That would be troublesome." The other responded. "Nonetheless, I am Saeko Busujima, and the blonde woman is Doctor Shizuka Marikawa." She explained gesturing to herself and the doctor.

"My name is…Aure." I answered shakily. Saeko smiled again.

"Well you've had it pretty rough, Miss Aure." She said before chuckling a bit. "Luckily the worst you got were a couple broken ribs."

My hand strayed down to my side and as I applied some pressure I winced at the slight pain it caused. I sighed and looked around the room once more. It was pretty big, and soon I realized that I seemed to be in some sort of lobby. A couple feet away from rested some grand stairs and at the far end were two large glass doors. They were barricaded but through some snips of visible glass, rays of sun light flooded the room.

"Hey, Aure…" I turned my head slightly to look at Saeko, who looked intrigued. "You…kinda died for a while." She explained in a soft and slightly awkward voice.

I looked at her shocked, my eyes wide as dinner plates and my mouth open as if struggling to speak.

But finally after a couple seconds in my shock filled state I did speak. "WHAT!?" I screeched. My breathing became quick and shallow, in my chest I could feel my heart pounding quickly. As if it was trying to escape from the prison my rib cage created. The world around me began spinning and for some reason a wave of anger overcame me.

"WHAT THE HELL! EXPLAIN NOW!" I demanded in a voice I was unaware that I could use. I launched myself at her, took grip of her shoulders and shook her violently.

"Whoa, you're feisty." She inquired with a nervous smile. I quickly reverted back a bit ashamed and surprised about my outburst. I didn't remember anything about my way of being or my personality and I was starting to get more curious about who I was. Apparently I was loud and boisterous; Yikes.

Shizuka came close and kneeled down next to me with a gentle smile adorning her face. I shivered as I realized how cold it was in this room. I pulled the quilt pooling at my hips up a bit but it didn't seem to provide much warmth, still I settled for it. I pulled it over my shoulders and clutched the sides with my hands as tight as I could.

"Sorry about the cold. The quilt isn't very warm is it?" I turned my head and I noticed that behind me rest another set of stairs which lead up to higher levels. Another female approached us and she held the hands of two infants, a little boy and girl.

The children ripped themselves away from the young woman and came running towards me. They giggled excitedly and I stay awkwardly still. Apparently I wasn't good with kids. They hugged me tightly and played with my hair.

"Wow, your hair is weird! It has like a green hue!" the pink haired one commented while the little brown haired boy nodded happily.

I groaned and pouted. "Don't point it out!" I ordered angrily. It also seemed that I was easily offended. The children just shrugged it off with more of their childish antics laughing and joking.

"Sorry about them." The black haired woman said nervously. She pulled the children away from me and took both their hands once again.

"My name is Inari, and these two little trouble makers are Arisu and Tohru." She introduced them and the children smiled at the mention of their names. The little boy smiled cockily and spoke up.

"Inari is my mom!" he said smiling brightly. Inari rubbed his head and turned to Shizuka.

"I'm going to check on Mayumi and Raymond. I'll go change his stitchings." She explained and the blonde nodded silently.

"W-wait!" I yelled after her, reaching for her back. "Who is…R-Raymond…?" I asked. Something in me sparked up once I heard that name. It seemed familiar… I remember someone protecting me…from…something…what were those things..?

"Ahhh, it seems you've recovered some of what happened not long ago." The blond woman said smiling. "He's a brave boy; he tried helping you, by protecting you from those…" Her voice became weaker at the last words and her face down casted. "..Monsters…" she whispered under her breathe.

"Monsters..?" I questioned. What were they talking about? Suddenly I remember something, a memory, a shard of information flashed in my mind and it hurt. I winced as an ache in my head began to grow.

"Those monsters…." I began still a tad unsure of what my past memories were telling me. "They're…THEY'RE MOVING CORPSES!" I screamed terrified as the truth dawned on me. Now I was remembering a bit more, there had been announcements on the TV of an epidemic going around. When in contact with the illness the body entered a coma like state, where the body deteriorated and reached the limit of almost final decomposing, but before it went over the edge they came back to consciousness with only a few parts of their brain alive. The rest was eaten by the virus. I was going home one day on the train when suddenly…

"Those things, they took over the train! Everybody began dying, and then they came back to life! It was awful…I was alone…the driver! He locked the doors…he…HE COMMITED SUICIDE HE KILLED HIMSELF RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" I shrieked as all the blood became clearer, the horror, all of the scenes flashing themselves in my mind. "Then…I…I climbed out of the hatch and there were other people…they were...YOU! ALL THOSE PEOPLE WERE YOU!" I continued pointing at them my mouth agape in surprise.

"There was a boy…he helped me…but then my asthma acted up and…" everything became blurry again. The movie running through my head became fuzzy and soon it blacked out and all that was left was what you saw in a television when there was no signal.

"Hmm…You remembered more than I thought you would but…it's still not all." Shizuka spoke with her eyes wandering towards the ceiling as if deep in thought. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed as if she had remembered something. "You have asthma don't you? Well that was a key factor in you...umm...sort of dying!" she explained cheerfully. "You entered a panic attack, and your breathing eradicated. Your body went into shock due to the lack of oxygen. Then you just blacked out and your organs stopped working…Luckily we brought you back."

I sighed again. This was too much information to take…

* * *

_**Eh…Well this was pretty long….Anyway sorry if the ending was awkward or anything like that but I'm watching Pirate of the Carrabian (a fav of mine) and I can't write when I'm distracted :p Oh well. Sorry but there may not be other updates in a while. I gotta hit the books ):T Any who enjoy and review! Oh and to Quarmbone, sorry honey! BUT I WIN :) Yeah I'm a badass boss, i already know X3**_


	17. Bittersweet Filling

**_So first, i want to start off with saying, that I'm sorry for that hiatus :( It was awful, but it had to be done. I have a life outside of :T Anyway, I have good news, I've revised my schedule *pushes up hipster glasses* and I've come to the conclusion that friday is the day were I am most free. Soooo I will update every friday! Isn't that awesome? Okay, the chapters may not be as long as I like them to be, but it'll be something :) So yeah, have fun my lil ladybugs and enjoy ^^_**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? Like super sure?" Raymond sighed again, as he assured Mayumi that he was perfectly fine. Although his wounds were pretty serious, they seemed to get under control after a while. The infection was still traveling rapidly through his body but he at least had a couple of days. He prayed they'd be able to get to Thompson soon enough.

"Oh nooo" Ray turned to find Miss Shizuka fretting around in the room, cleaning up her supplies and throwing away bloodied towels. "The room is filled with the epidemic, I had some of you flesh in observation, I used my portable microscope, and I found that although the disease transmits itself through physical contact, it's mutated so it can take a gas form. Its spreading through the air right now. Wahhh!"

At this Mayumi quickly fled the room and Raymond followed. Miss Shizuka emerged not long after them, in a changed pair of clothes. She had left her expensive clothing behind and had finally accepted that survival was better than a good pair of Gucci shoes. Still she didn't look half bad in her skinny jeans and cerulean windbreaker. What was really off was...the gas mask.

The two teenagers stared quizzically at the nurse, a bit taken back by the drastic measure. "Wear these, it's not safe." She commanded before shoving the moss-green gas masks at them. Raymond had experience with such a thing, and wasn't that bothered about how stuffy his nose felt, or how his breath tickled his neck. Mayumi on the other hand hated it, it was hard to put on, ugly, felt weird and on of it all it was UGLY!...did she mention ugly..?

They went downstairs to the first floor of the train station, where everyone else awaited prepping their weapons, changing or taking these scarce moments of time to sleep. It seemed Miss Shizuka was in the middle of her explanation, waving the gas masks around frantically to prove a point. It seemed, she really was concerned about this new development.

As the masks were passed around, they noticed two things. (1) Tohru and Arisu couldn't wear a mask, and (2) there weren't enough of them for everyone. And so, they decided bandanas would have to do. Takashi, Tohru, Saeko, and Mayumi (who decided she'd rather run the risk of intoxication than wearing _THAT_) were left wearing thick rather...creative and...uh...unique(?) bandanas, while the rest wore a gasmask.

Tohru and Arisu's were by far the cutest, a little cat mouth smiling, with whiskers and all was on them. Since they covered their mouths and noses, it looked as if they were both half kitties! Arisu had taken the pink one, while Tohru took the yellow one.

Takashi's had a skull's mouth which caused the same effect as the little kiddies, his was black. Saeko stuck to a rather simple one, it was black with sunflower petals adorning it, like rain. Mayumi's was perhaps the most ostentatious, black with splatters of neon colors, such as pink, lime green, sky blue, yellow and red. The most interesting thing about it was that the paint splatters glowed in the dark.

They decided to make their day productive, after all, they were a large group practically a family and they were many mouths to feed. Now with someone hurt, they had to be much more wary.

They split up, Miss Shizuka insisted she needed more medicine and so she, Saeko and Raymond went with her, while Takashi, Inari, Tohru and Rei went to look for food. Meanwhile Saya, Mayumi and Arisu stayed at the train station.

_unbeknownst to them, a few lions were on the prowl..._

* * *

"Hn I never though someone would be able to survive this other than well...convicts. Seems I was wrong."

Sakura said to herself. Atop a lone building she could see the city just as she liked. Helpless, at its knees and for her taking.

Zombies had taken the city months ago, everyone was either dead or infected. The prison had been abondened, no one even bothered down to apply the lock down protocol, hence the city (or what remained of it) was left for anyone's taking.

She wasn't dumb, she traveled from roof to roof, preferring the risk of falling to her death more than being eaten alive. It was quite bothersome to figure out a way to kill those..._things_ but it seemed a good blow to the head was enough.

Survivors proved to be bigger problems than the zombies, they'd all gone mad. Some were even delirious, they couldn't tell apart the dead from the alive. Sakura even had the misfortune to run into a man who had killed his daughter. He'd slaughtered her and carried the rotting corpse of the small child in his arms. Although she was rather familiar with the sin of killing, it still managed to make her cringe.

She shook her head quickly, taking the thoughts from her head as she landed in another building.

"Yo, Bitch!" She snarled at the insult, and turned around ready to retribute. Ahh, Haji, her old _pal. _She forced on a friendly smile, and swallowed the vile rising in her throat.

"Well hello to you too, Haji." she greeted.

"Oh just fine, ya know. It's all been cool, good weather too, makes me feel better about the fucking zombies everywhere." He replied sarcastically.

"Got any idea why this is happening?" He asked, as casually as he could. Zipping up his jacket, he turned his head as to not face her.

Although the fact that he was actually _asking her _for something was new, she answered without further questioning. Be thee a murder or a simpleton, it wouldn't matter as no one would be ready for such a feat in history.

"I have no idea." she replied honestly. He growled and turned to look at her menacingly. His expression softened though when he saw she was as lost as he was.

And like that he left.

* * *

It was unbelievable. It was the middle in the apocalypse and yet they still found the energy to do _this..._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed in unison. Oh yes, November was in its early start, it was the 7th to be precise. On this not so glorious day (if you counted the zombies) Tohru was born to Inari.

"Heheh yah!" The little boy giggled and laughed. Everybody unloaded the food, and set it as presentable as possible. Inari hugged her little boy tightly kissing him everywhere she could, laughing and giggling.

It was heartbreaking for her to see her son celebrating his birthday in such volatile times. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes, and fell silently.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Tohru asked, his big brown eyes filled with worry.

"Oh its nothing!" she replied, tackling him into a hug again. She hated to admit it but he'd wormed his way into her heart from the first time she felt him kicking, and he'd been eating away on her willpower, she'd become such a crybaby...still he'd made her will to live twice as strong. She had something to fight for.

"Bring out the booze!" Miss Shizuka cheered, grabbing everyone's attention. They laughed, and like the blonde suggested, they brought out what they found. Club sandwiches, cold pizza, candy bars, and Gatorade were on tonight's menu, and for the adult's cheap beer.

The night went by quickly, Miss Shizuka drinking a bit too much, a few games of poker were played, and crappy presents as well as cake replacement (a bunch of candy bars smashed together) were given out.

At the end of the night, when mostly everybody was passed out, or curled up sleeping, Takashi and Saya were away.

In another room, with warm blankets pooling around them, they sat. Their lips met, soft and sweet, nothing passionate. They didn't need to do that yet, this was enough. It seemed that now the usually overly active teenage hormones were put to rest. Hands entangled, rough calloused fingers danced across soft skin and tapped a slow rhythm on it.

While two hearts thumped together in a sweet symphony, another broke in the background.

* * *

**_I'm soooo sorry that its soooo short D: But next chapter things will actually happen :D That was like a filler XD but i like, zombie apocalypses are so depressing and i wanted to give some fluff and lightness for once :) plus tohru is just adorable *u*_**

**_Also remember next update is on THIS FRIDAY! *squeels* So come back and check by then :) Even if ya'll don't review I'll still update, i just wanna get this story done, i've got others on hold :T still i wanna squeeze all i can out of it._**

**_AND THANKS FOR YOUR WOOOOOOOOOONDERFUL SUPPORT :DDDDDDDDDD_**


	18. Broken records on the Sterio

**_New chapter :D! As promised 0u0! I'm proud ^^! Okay so sorry about posting at such a late hour but I took a three hour nap that was only suppose to last 30 minutes, then when I woke up I ate and started watching TV then midway through an episode of Duck Dynasty, it hit me like a ton of THE UPDATE! AND SO, the reason why its being posted sooo late :) But its still friday so its still in time._**

**_Thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

Finally after many hours of raspy buzzes a voice was heard. It was around four in the morning, everyone deeply asleep but a certain pinkette. Takashi had been knocked out two hours prior and as Saya asked her new..._friend _questions, she couldn't help but run her fingers through his brown hair as his head lay in her lap.

"What's your name?" She asked her voice a bit slurred with sleep.

"Mordechia." He responded sternly. Truth be told he was he was much happier to hear her, than she probably was. He hadn't had much contact with humans in a while, this was a great way to step back from the impending threat of going mad.

"That's a strange name..." Saya murmered almost on the verge of falling asleep.

"Yes it is." He replied.

"You're a solider, right?" She asked.

"Of course, why?" He questioned.  
"Well..." She started a bit lazely. "Besides being a valuable asset to us due to your military expirience and good sense of survival, you must know where the refugee camps are. They're one of our most important goals." Saya explained, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

"Ahh, you're quite manipulative! Only looking at the benifits." The polish man replied chuckling.

She hummed in amusment before replying. "I suppose so, but it'd be in our best interest for us to unite." She said smiling.

"Alright."

* * *

Takashi awoke as his head came in contact with a bed of cold blankets. It didn't hurt, his head was gently laid down but the missing warmth of Saya's lap was what felt strangest.

He'd never considered Saya as one of the persons he'd hold dear to his heart. It was strange how normal it felt to be with her now, he never thought anyone would be able to push Rei out of his mind.

He sighed as he rolled up and sat up looking around. The moon faintly covered the room, but it was bright enough to see. There was no Saya and that caused panic to start rising.

He put on a jacket and grabbed a gun. He made his way out as quietly as he could, trying to not step on anyone, but accidently pressing down on Miss Shizuka's breast although she didn't seem to mind...or notice actually.

Takashi shivered as the cold night air gripped his skin, and he began walking once he took notice of the missing Humvee.

Although he had been mostly asleep, he still caught on to the conversation Saya was having with the new survivor. He remembered the directions, that and...Saya wasn't the best driver, following the trail of destruction she left behind.

* * *

Like two curious and persisten children, Aure and Raymond were sneakily following Saya.

"What do you think she's up to?" The smaller of the two asked grinning mischeviously.

"I don't know but I wanna find out!" Ray replied grinning.

Oh the humanity!

* * *

_**I WARNED YOU ABOUT CATS AND MITTENS, BRO! I WARNED YA! Nah, I warned you about the chapters being shorter XD**_

_**Oh well, Sorry about the fact that its soo short :p Oh well, next update is on friday. Or maybe I'll update on monday or tuesday too...maybe, still even if i update again on a week day i'll still update on friday :)**_


	19. Glass Balloon?

_**Sorry guys but some things got in the way of my writing. To make it short, I'm just going to say that its hard to write when I've got little kids running around :p.**_

_**-)Disclaimer(-I don't anything.**_

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat. Yes that much as true. Good thing...Raymond and Aure weren't cats.

Even though the impending threat of zombies was always present for now they didn't pay it much mind. There wasn't much option but to walk and so they did.

The streets were littered with garbage and the night as cold as Jack Frost. To say the least, nothing was very interesting.

"So where are you from?" Raymond asked. You could've said it was from curiousity but really it was to break the thick silence.

"I don't remember much...I mean I woke up in that train only like 2 days before you guys came by. Those freaky things were all around it was really scary! Oh and the conducter poor guy! He commited suicide! I would've too but I kept getting these encouraging texts from someone! I don't quite remember him like I said I don't remember much of anything! Heck I don't even know my own name!"

Raymond's eyes opened as he realized his horrible mistake. Aure was one of..._them! _No, not _**them, **_but _them! _The parrots, the broken speakers, the mantras reciters, the broken faucets! Plain and simple; people who wouldn't shut the fuck up! He cringed slightly as he noticed that even after being wrapped up in his thoughts, she still hadn't stopped talking.

Well he supposed he _could _live with this, many people had flaws. It seemed continous rants was one of Aure's. Soooo, he just smiled and nodded.

* * *

"How do you drive this damn thing!"

Saya was a genius. There was no argueing! Or that was at least until she tried to drive their godforsaken humvee who very much liked to prove her a fool.

It had been the third time she'd crashed into something! Was it a zombie, a house, a dog? Who the hell knew.

She kept fumbling with the antena trying to get good signal as to keep in tough with Mordechia but as she did that, the wheel seemed to lose control and once again she crashed into something.

"Seriously, this is getting ridiculous!" She groaned as she trampled over what ever she'd killed and kept driving. It was dark but still some of the lights in some stores remained turned on. It kinda gave off the illusion that things weren't diffrent from before.

"I really should've woken up Kohta so he could drive me..." She mumbled. Her eyes widened as she recognized what she had just said.

"Oh yeah...He's dead." She whispered her voice strained as tears began to form in the corners of them. She wiped them furiously as she replaced her pathetic frown with a grin. She had to accept it, he probably would be proud that she was doing so. He'd always been much more stronger than her, he'd been her support beam.

As she thought more and more about this, she realized that now _Takashi _was in that special position in her heart. He hadn't replaced Kohta, no that would be betrawl on her part. Kohta was still their, nestled comfortably most likely playing call of duty.

She laughed at the thought, and continued smiling grimly as tears slid down her cheeks. Still these weren't of sorrow. They were of joy! It was about time she got her shit together after all! She was a genius, and not even this goddamn humvee could deny it!

* * *

This night like many others, Mordechia found himself on top of the T.V station, looking at the broken city. Except tonight wasn't of melancholic rememberance, it was of...joy. Yeah... He didn't think he would ever feel that again.

He smiled as he thought of his new friend. He supposed he could call her that. He chuckled at his past conversations with Saya and the thought that he was no longer alone.

Mordechia shivered as the cold sank in beneth his clothes. It was a chilly night, now more than ever it was evident that winter was coming soon.

He gave one last look to the city before going down the long stairs back down to the broadcasting room.

A strange shuffling noise caught his attention, and he turned around alarmed but ready with his weapon pointed at the source of the sound. The closet door shook, and he couldn't help but get more and more nervous as seconds ticked and nothing showed up.

His eyes widened and breath hitched as the door slammed open.

"What the hell?"

* * *

_**Short I know but it was important. First of all I wanted to show more of Aure's personality and her interaction with Raymond. Second I wanted Saya to have closure! Lastly I wanted to leave a good cliffhanger, cause in the next chapter another oc is coming! Yah! I really wanted to introduce it earlier but I couldn't...Still I'm excited cause I'm a big fan of this oc!**_

_**Oh well till next time :)**_


	20. Emotional Whiplashy-ness

_**GUESS WHAT!? AN ANIME CON IS COMING TO MY TOWN! I HAVE NEVER GONE TO ONE! Anyway, isn't that cool : D? Me and my dad saw the flyers today and he asked me if I wanted to go and I was alll EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! My dad's sooo nice 0u0! Anyway so unfortunatly I am not cosplaying U_U though I would have loved to go as Aradia :D! I'm mainly going to be looking around but I'm still really excited! If you live in Ciudad Valles (its in Mexico) goooo! I'll be wearing an olive colored shirt that says DRACO in black and jean shorts :) Its from the 18 of may to the 19. **_

_**Also sorry for not updating on Friday but set assured that I'll update at least once a week! It might not be friday but maybey Monday of Wendsday.**_

* * *

"Button!"

"No, no!" Mordechia groaned in frustration. His forehead hurt because of so much damn handpalming, seriously it was getting ridiculous. He thuoght a bloody zombie would come out of that closet but instead a little girl emerged! Well at least she looked like a little girl. She had long black hair with bangs, and was very petite. She was wearing a black and green striped skirt with a long sleeved red shirt. Long story short, she was fricken adorable!

Still that didn't deter the slight annoyance she was beggining to cause in Mordechia.

"I need to know your name little girl!" He told annoyed.

"BUTTON!" She growled sounding angry and pouting at him.

"Okay, You're not a little girl, but what's your name?" He asked yet again.

It was Button's turn to groan now. "Bu-tt-o-n" She said slowly taking time to emphasize every sound.

"Your...name is...Button?" He asked not quite believing.

Button nodded smiling. "Well alright, Button." He started smiling. "My name's Modechia, and I congradulate your for...well surviving to be honest." He said chuckling at the last part. He extended his hand towards her's and she happily shook it. "I have some friends on the way. All we're to do is wait."

* * *

Survival was all really left in this world. But what was there to survive for? Money was mere paper now. There were no people to flaunt power over. There was no possiblity of a good life. Hell this couldn't be considered living. It wasn't living. It was surviving.

The survivors that Sakura had assembled were absolutly intricate, like an oil spilage in the sun, the variety of colors and personalities. It was like a fine tapestry, that was slowly dipped in blood.

Yet again Sakura had the misfortune to see what her city had become. It's not like she missed the actual people, but she missed the _life _that used to be in it. There was no jest in ruling this dump. She had something better in mind. She had to get out of here, and quick. But where was she to go? A refugee camp would be a waste of time...

And while thinking under the slow flecks of snow that began tumbling from the heavans, Sakura found her answer. Money didn't matter, it was just paper. There was nothing to live for. This wasn't living. It was surviving. And Sakura didn't want to survive. She wanted _live. _And live a good life. The only thing that would be valuable now would be a _cure. _The problem was she didn't now where one could be found and although she could've probably come up with one herself, she had no patience, time, back up research, or a lab to do so.

But she knew who knew where to find one. For who was more qualified to become the Empress of this new world? Who was more fit to hold in their hand the cure for her _precious _people? This new world need someone to call order, the cure would be offered to the biggest bidder. Who was more fit than _her?_

Still despite the scheme forming in her genius mind, she was alone. She was to be an Empress and yet this cold dettered her and she wasn't even referring to the snow falling softly. It was the undying feeling of loneliness.

* * *

Takashi looked up to the night sky as lovely specks of snow began to fall softly. He shivered as they fell on his neck. Winter had finally arrived, they'd have to get clothing that was suitable for this time of year otherwise the zombies wouldn't be the only impending threat of death.

He'd been walking for a while and he was positve he was very close to Saya.

He prepared his weapon as he approached a hoard of zombies surrounding an all too familiar vehicle. Now that he saw the large number of undead he regretted his choice of weaponry. He was in no position to fight and with one wrong move he'd be dead. And he didn't even have any help to back him up.

He fiddled with the shotgun and tried to hold it just as Kohta had taught him. He winced as he thought of him. But he couldn't help but smile, he'd be proud to see him weilding the second thing he loved. The first was Saya.

He pulled the trigger his teeth gritting in the slight pain that erupted in his shoulders. As the sound of the bullet hitting a store window echoed, the monsters turned around slowly before trampling noisily towards the source of the sound. Takashi sprinted towards the humvee reliefed when he saw Saya scowling at him.

"I could've saved myself, you know?" She asked huffing and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Right." He agreed smiling. Saya's pride was a hard opponent and he didn't want her screaming to attract the zombies attention.

"Would you mind if I drove?" He asked her already taking the wheel. He grinned when she stayed quiet but sat in the passenger's seat.

* * *

_**That's all for today friends :) Takashi and Saya will eventually get to Mordechia and Button, don't worry! Also I gave Sakura some screentime. She came out a bit...emotionally whiplashy XD Anyway next chapter you'll get to see what Aure and Raymond are up to and some other stuff!  
Also, can anyone guess what Sakura's plan is? If someone gets close, I'll update the very day they comment! ;) tempting right?**_


End file.
